a Tale?
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Baik lah. Misi penyelamatan para istri akan segera dimulai!/ Paman, ayo kita berangkat!/ Berhenti memanggilku Paman./ Para istri, tunggu lah akuuuu!/  Snow White in Wonderland. Suju couple with SiBum as main pair. YAOI. Chap 7 update. Mind to RnR? :D
1. Story begins

**A Tale?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:: **They're **not** mine but the plot are **mine** :)

**Main Pair:: S**i**B**um (**Always**:)

**Genre::** Fantasy & Humor (**fail**)

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ide Pasaran, Alur yang membosankan, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

SM High School. Sekolah khusus _namja_ memulai paginya dengan biasa. Tawa riang para murid _namja_, gerutuan kesal karena belum mengerjakan PR atau sekedar canda tawa. Semuanya benar-benar berjalan seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Bummie!" seorang _namja_ tampan menyapa teman sebangkunya yang baru melewati gerbang sekolah.

"_Nae_, pagi Hae." Seperti biasa. _Namja_ yang disebut Bummie hanya tersenyum. Ia anak yang pendiam dan sangat biasa. Well, itulah keinginannya. Menjadi _namja_ normal dengan kehidupan biasa. Sangat biasa.

"Ah, pagi yang cerah. Huwaahh~ jadi ingin membolos dan pergi main." _Namja_ yang di panggil Hae merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggeliat sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini banyak tugas yang harus di kumpulkan, Hae." Lagi-lagi _namja_ bernama Bummie itu hanya tersenyum. Wahh, _namja_ yang murah senyum. :)

Seketika, Hae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri mematung. Wajahnya memucat. Dengan pandangan horror ia memandang punggung Kibum yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. "YA! Bummie, aku pinjam PR-mu!" Dan Hae menyeret Bummie ke kelas mereka. Rutinitas biasa bagi _namja_ biasa di sekolah biasa.

.

"Bummie, bukankah kau anggota klub drama?" Hae berbisik pada Bummie saat sedang pelajaran Matematika.

Bummie merendahkan kepalanya hampir dekat dengan meja lalu mengangguk, "_Wae_?"

_**PLETAKK**_

"Lee Donghae, keluar dari kelasku jika kau ingin ribut." Heechul _seonsaengnim_ melemparkan kapur telak ke kepala Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa meringis dan menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mendelik marah pada Bummie. Seharusnya Bummie yang kena marah.

.

"Ah, Hae. Tadi kenapa bertanya begitu?" ssesaat setelah Heechul _seonsaengnim_ mengakhiri pelajarannya, Kibum segera menolehkan kepalanya ke meja Donghae. Namun Donghae mengacuhkannya. "_Ya_. Kau marah karena hal tadi?"

Donghae mendelik tajam pada Bummie lalu kembali merapihkan buku-bukunya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau memberikan contekan untukmu lagi."

Oh, _andwae_! Itu bagaikan vonis mati untuk seorang Lee Donghae. Ia terbelalak dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya di tolehkan perlahan ke arah Bummie. Dan saat dilihatnya Bummie sedang menatapnya juga, Donghae tertawa gugup. "Ah, Bummie aku hanya bercanda. Hehe.. "

"Jadi, ada apa?" Bummie hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"_Aish_, Kim Kibum kau selalu berhasil mengancamku." Donghae mengerutu pelan saat memasukkan buku matematikanya ke dalam tas. "Ah, kau kan anggota klub drama. Apa kau sudah dengar tentang pementasan drama yang akan di adakan saat festival musim panas nanti?" Tiba-tiba raut wajah Donghae terlihat sangat antusias.

"Hmm, aku memang pernah dengar rencana itu sih. Tapi belum tau benar akan di adakan atau tidak." Kibum menerawang sambil menopang dagu. "_Wae_? Kau mau ikut?"

"Ah, tentu! Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Apalagi katanya, ini adalah drama musikal. Dan aku hebat dalam bernyanyi." Donghae tersenyum bangga.

Kibum tersenyum mengejek, "Percaya diri sekali. Apa kau yakin bisa terpilih dari sekian ratus murid di SM?"

"_Ya_! Setidaknya kau semangati aku jika kau tak mau ikut!" Donghae menatap Kibum tajam.

"Siapa bilang aku tak akan ikut. Kalau aku tak ikutan, buat apa aku jadi anggota klub drama?" Kibum tersenyum menantang Donghae. "Memangnya drama apa?"

"_Ish_, yang seharusnya lebih tau kan kau." Donghae tampaknya masih sebal karena dirinya kalah beradu mulut. "Dari yang kudengar, judul dramanya adalah.. " Donghae menerawang. Mencoba mengingat satu judul drama dari sekian banyak hal tak penting yang bersemayam dalam otak kecilnya. "Ah! Drama Snow White!" Donghae mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas seolah mendapat sebuah ide.

Dan Kibum hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang. _Mwoya_? Snow White? Kibum menoleh horror pada Donghae, "Kau pasti bercanda." Kibum menekan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sejak pertama dirinya masuk klub drama, ia sudah bertekad akan menjadi yang terbaik. Dan itu artinya mendapatkan posisi terbaik sebagai pemeran utama. Tapi jika dramanya Snow White, masih bisakah dirinya jadi pemeran utama jika dramanya Snow White? Berarti dirinya harus menjadi Snow White yang seorang **_YEOJYA_** itu? Oh, itu mimpi buruk Kibummie!

"_Ani_, Siwon sendiri yang menulisnya di mading sekolah."

_**JEGERR**_

Mimpi menjadi pemeran utama pupus sudah. Bahkan Siwon sang ketua osis sendiri yang menentukan dramanya. Berarti yang di katakan Donghae tadi adalah benar. Kedua pundak Kibum terjatuh lemah. Wajahnya menunduk. Tapi tunggu dulu! Jika tak dapat pemeran utamanya, maka harus dapat pemeran keduanya. Masih ada pangeran yang jadi pasangannya Snow White 'kan? Kibum akan dapatkan peran itu! Dan Kibum segera bergegas keluar kelas meninggalkan Donghae yang masih dengan wajah _babo_nya mewarnai gambar ikan di buku catatannya. Saking seriusnya ia bahkan tak menyadari kepergian Kibum.

"Lihat Bummie, kali ini aku mewarnainya dengan rapi! Yeay!" Donghae berseru keras dan bertepuk tangan sendiri. "Lihat Bum—" dan saat tak menemukan Kibum disampingnya, Donghae melongo.

.

"Jadi kau ingin mendaftar untuk audisi drama di festifal nanti?" Sang ketua klub drama memandang raut antusias Kibum.

"Tentu, _hyung_." Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hn, baiklah. Besok datang ke aula besar untuk audisi. Ini nomor pesertamu. Ah, dan jangan lupa untuk membaca ceritanya lebih dulu. Kau tau kan, drama apa yang akan kita mainkan?" _namja_ pendek dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya memberikan nomor peserta kepada Kibum. Ia dapat nomor 12.

"_Nde_. _Gomapseumnida_." Kibum membungkuk sekali dan berlalu pergi. Ah, ia akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan peran yang di inginkannya. Kibum akan meraih apapun yang di inginkannya. _Hwaiting _Kibum!

.

"Ah, selanjutnya adalah pelajaran kosong. Apa sebaiknya aku ke perpustakaan?" Tiba-tiba Kibum berhenti tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan. Ia bergumam pelan. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika sesekali membolos. Toh, Donghae juga sering melakukannya. Dan Kibum pun memasuki ruangan perpustakaan berdasarkan perilaku buruk sahabatnya yang seharusnya tak boleh di tiru.

Kibum mulai masuk ke jajaran rak-rak buku tentang fiksi dan semacamnya. Ia sempat bingung menentukan buku yang akan di baca. Karena notabenenya ia sudah hampir menghapal semua dari segi materi pelajaran. Hey, ayolah. Kibum adalah anak yang jenius. Setidaknya iya, jika sedang tak berada bersama sang sahabat ikannya yang terlanjur _pabbo_ itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku dongeng yang agak tebal. Ia bermaksud mengambilnya namun letaknya terlalu tinggi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah sebuah meja baca dan bermaksud meminjam kursinya untuk mengambil buku itu. Tapi seseorang mengagalkan rencananya. Seorang murid _namja_ telah menduduki kursi itu dan ia takkan mungkin meminta _namja_ itu untuk menyingkir.

Dengan berat hati ia kembali ke tempat buku dongeng yang di inginkannya berada. Ia harus dapat buku itu. Oh, Kibum bukan anak TK yang haus akan cerita dongeng dari pengasuhnya. Ia hanya ingin membaca dongeng Snow White yang akan di jadikan drama di festifal nanti. Ia mencoba memanjat rak paling bawah dan berharap tangannya cukup panjang untuk menggapainya. Tch, Kim Kibum adalah _namja_ yang sangat berambisi.

Saat tangannya menyentuh ujung buku, seseorang mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Itu membuat Kibum kaget dan kakinya terpeleset. Ia jatuh dan menubruk _namja_ yang tadi mengambil buku yang di incarnya.

_**BRUKK**_

"Aahh.." _namja_ itu mengerang keras. Pasti sakit. Bagaimana tidak, ia jatuh dengan membawa beban di atas tubuhnya. Eh, tunggu! Di atas tubuhnya? _Namja_ itu menunduk menatap _namja_ lain di dadanya.

"_Aish_.." Kibum meringis. Sepertinya sikut kirinya yang di gunakan bertumpu saat jatuh tadi agak lecet. Untung ia jatuh pada sesuatu yang empuk. Eh, empuk? Kibum terbelalak. Ia gelagapan dan segera mendongak.

Di tengah lorong di antara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi, sepasang _namja_ tengah saling memandang. Dalam posisi yang bisa membuat dunia fujoshi gempar seketika. _Namja_ yang lebih tinggi berbaring di lantai yang dingin dan _namja_ yang lebih pendek berbaring di dadanya. Keduanya masih akan saling menatap satu sama lain jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Siwon-_sshi_, kita masih ada rapat setelah ini. Jika ingin pacaran, sebaiknya di tunda dulu." Dan _namja_ sang pengganggu moment SiBum tadi langsung pergi begitu saja setelah sebelumnya mengambil adegan terlarang keduanya. (_Nyx langsung ngejar tuh namja buat minta_)

"A-ah! _Jwaesonghamnida_ Siwon-_sshi_!" Kibum segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin. Oh, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Hn, lain kali cobalah untuk meminta bantuan orang lain sebelum kau menyusahkan orang lain seperti barusan." Siwon berlalu setelah memberikan buku yang di incar Kibum.

Kibum hanya bisa melongo. Ia tak percaya. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Benarkah itu Choi Siwon? Yang katanya seorang Ketua Osis tampan nan ramah? Kibum mendengus. Ternyata hanya gossip murahan dari para fanboy dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah meja baca yang kosong. Ia menatap buku dihadapannya, jijik. Bagaimana bisa ada buku seusang ini? Apa buku ini dari jaman pra sejarah? Kibum meniup sampul bukunya yang penuh debu dan terbatuk-batuk sendiri karenanya. Ia mengusap sampul buku itu dan membaca judul buku. "A Tale." Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa ia salah mengambil buku? Sepertinya tidak. Karena Siwon benar-benar mengambilkan buku yang dia maksud. Lalu, buku ini? Ah, lebih baik di baca dulu saja 'kan?

Kibum membukanya perlahan. Dan yang ditangkap retina matanya adalah gambar seorang putri. Lagi-lagi Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya. Ini tampak seperti Putri Salju. Lalu Kibum menutup buku itu lagi. Mencoba memastikan apa benar buku ini adalah buku dongeng Snow White yang di carinya? Namun tulisan besar itu tetap berada pada tempatnya. 'A Tale'. Kibum mengedikkan kepalanya dan kembali membuka buku itu.

Mulai di bacanya buku bergambar itu.

'Sang Snow White tersesat.'

'Mengikuti seekor Kelinci pink.'

'Bertemu dengan seekor Kuda unicorn.'

'Berkunjung ke rumah Cinderella dan Pangeran kerajaan China.'

'Melawan Monyet raksasa yang terkontaminasi virus berbahaya.'

'Ditolong Malaikat.'

'Pernikahan sang Raja Kura-kura.'

'Mengalahkan Pangeran iblis'

Dan terakhir…

_**Sshh…**_

Angin dingin membelainya lembut dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

.

.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia terbangun di sebuah hutan lebat. Pohon-pohon besar mengelilinginya. Suara-suara hutan menggema di telinganya. Kibum panik. Ia tak tau ini dimana. Yang di ingatnya hanya duduk, membaca, perpustakaan… Ah! Dia pasti sedang bermimpi! Ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Di cubitnya tangan kanannya keras dan… "Aaah!" sakit.

Ini pasti bohong. Mana mungkin bisa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kibum terduduk lemah. Ia melipat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Bagaimana caranya pulang? Ia takut malah akan semakin tersesat jika berjalan mencari jalan keluar. Ia duduk pasrah.

_**SREK SREK**_

Kibum menahan napas. Apa itu? Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Semak belukar di sana bergoyang hebat. Apa ada harimau atau hewan predator lainnya? Kibum tercekat. Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tadi di sandarinya. Sesuatu yang besar muncul dari sana.

Sesuatu yang seukuran manusia dengan telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Eh? Dia kelihatan seperti _namja_ dari tuxedo putih yang di kenakannya. Dua gigi depannya agak panjang. Menjadikannya benar-benar mirip seekor kelinci dan di belakang celananya, ada gumpalan bulu berwarna pink terang. Senada dengan warna telinganya. _Namja_ itu terlihat tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali melirik jam digital pink-nya. "Aku terlambat~." _Namja_ itu berlari.

Entah naluri atau apa, Kibum langsung mengejarnya. "_Ya_! Bisa tolong bantu aku?" Kibum masih mengejar kelinci jejadian itu.

"Ah, _nuguya_? Aku haru— WAAA…" saat _namja_ setengah kelinci itu berbalik menatap Kibum, ia terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang di bawah pohon tua yang sangat besar. Ia jatuh sangat dalam sampai suaranya bergema.

"Tuan Kelinci~ _Gwaenchanayoo_~?" Kibum berteriak dari atas lubang. Ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergema sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

_**BRUUKK!**_

"_Aigo_~ pinggangku patah.."

Suara pelan itu terdengar cukup jelas ke atas tempat Kibum berada. "Tuan Kelinci, _gwaenchanaa_~?" Kibum masih berteriak dari atas. Saat tak terdengar jawaban, Kibum mendesah. Apa _namja_ aneh itu baik-baik saja? _Aish_, ia tak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang sedang terluka begitu saja. Lagipula, mungkin ia bisa minta bantuan pada Tuan Kelinci pink itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kibum manjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam lubang itu.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hehe… no comment *smirk* just review please?


	2. Pink Bunny Namja?

**a Tale?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer:: **They're not mine, nor even wish. Im just have the plot :)

**Main Pair::** **S**i**B**um :D

**Genres::** Fantasy & Humor (**fail**)

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Humor gagal, Alur yang membosankan, Full of ngawur-ness, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

_**BRUUGH**_

"Aah.." Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di sebuah kasur. "Aa~ pinggangku.." Ia meraba pinggang kirinya yang terhantam pinggiran kasur dengan keras. Hm, pantas Tuan Kelinci tadi mengerang kesakitan. Eh, tunggu! Tuan Kelinci? Kibum segera menolehkan kepala ke sekelilingnya. Mencoba menemukan sang Tuan Kelinci pink di ruangan aneh ini. Saat tak menemukan tanda-tanda _namja_ aneh itu, ia berusaha menekan rasa sakitnya dan bangkit dari kasur.

Yang pertama menjadi perhatiannya adalah sebuah sofa dihadapannya. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan bentuk atau warnanya. Hanya saja, posisinya membuat Kibum harus mengernyitkan alis. Sofa itu menempel di dinding kamar dengan posisi terbalik. Kibum memiringkan kepalanya. Dan saat pandangannya di alihkan ke sekeliling dengan seksama, ia terdiam. Semuanya berada pada posisi yang tak seharusnya.

Sebuah meja makan dengan kursi beserta alat makannya lengkap dengan menu makanannya menempel di atap. Menempel di sebelah lubang tempat ia keluar tadi. Kibum segera menggeser tempatnya berdiri. Takut sewaktu-waktu meja itu jatuh ke kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah jendela yang terletak di lantai. Kibum mencoba melihat apa yang ada di balik jendela.

Dan ia tercengang. Di balik jendela ada sebuah taman? Hei, bagaimana bisa? Jendela itu ada di lantai dan di baliknya ada sebuah taman? Kibum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada pintu atau jalan keluar lainnya. Berarti satu-satunya jalan keluar hanya jendela ini.

Kibum membuka kunci jendela dan membuka jendelanya perlahan. Oh, jaraknya terlalu tinggi. Ia tak mungkin menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja. Tak ada sebuah kasur yang menunggunya di bawah sana. Kibum kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membantunya turun. Dan, dapat! Ia menemukan sebuah tali tambang dan sebuah stik golf.

Kibum mengikat tali itu ke stik golf dan menggunakannya sebagai penahan di tengah ambang jendela. Dan ia mulai menuruni tali itu perlahan. Berharap berat badannya tak membuat stik golf itu patah dan dirinya bisa jatuh ke tanah keras di bawah sana.

"U-ukh.." Kibum menurunkan dirinya dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Semoga ia bisa selamat dengan tanpa mematahkan satu tulangpun dalam tubuhnya. Ia terus turun dengan perlahan namun pasti. Saat jarak yang tersisa tinggal 1 meter lagi, sesuatu menarik kakinya. Kibum kaget bukan main. Refleks ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah dan tiba-tiba..

_**BRUKK**_

"Aww!"

"Aah.."

Kibum jatuh. Dan menubruk seseorang. Lagi.

"_Ya_! Kau ini! Kenapa harus jatuh di atasku, sih?" _Namja_ dengan tuxedo putih dan telinga kelinci berwarna pink di kepalanya mendorong Kibum dari atas tubuhnya.

"Aa.." Kibum yang di dorong dengan kasar tak sempat terkejut dan langsung mencium tanah empuk di bawahnya. Eh, empuk? Kibum lagi-lagi mengernyit. Ia masih dengan posisi menelungkup di tanah dan menekan-nekan permukaan tanah yang memang empuk. Tau begitu, kenapa tadi ia musti repot-repot memakai tali dan stik golf segala?

"_Ish_, dia tak mendengarkanku." _Namja_ bertelinga kelinci menggerutu. "_Ya_! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ia bicara dengan agak keras.

"A-ah?" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan segera berdiri. "Ah, aku.. Kim Kibum _imnida_." Kibum membungkuk.

_Namja_ setengah kelinci itu mengernyit. Ia menatap wajah Kibum dengan sangat seksama. Lalu memicingkan matanya, "Rambut sehitam malam, bibir semerah darah, dan kulit seputih salju. Apa kau…" _Namja_ kelinci itu memandang Kibum serius.

Kibum sedikit risih saat di pandang setajam itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan sesekali melirik _namja_ kelinci itu.

"…Snow White?"

"_Mwo_?" Kibum terbelalak. Mulutnya menganga. Dia di kira Snow White? Hey, apa _namja_ kelinci ini sudah gila. Kibum adalah _namja_! "Ah, _ani_. Aku bukan Snow White. Namaku Kim Kibum. Dan lagi aku adalah _namja_." Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan _namja_ kelinci itu.

"_Ish_, dilihat darimana pun kau ini Snow White. Ah, apa kau akan pergi ke Daratan Awan juga? Kita harus bergegas. Perjalanan masih jauh." _Namja_ kelinci itu langsung menarik tangan Kibum.

"Hee? _Y-ya_! Aku bukan Snow White. Tuan Kelinci tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Kibum berusaha menghentikan langkah sang _namja_ kelinci.

_Namja_ kelinci itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menoleh kepada Kibum. "Aku Minnie. Lee Sungminnie. Bukan Tuan Kelinci. _Arra_?" Dengan tampang bak seorang guru yang menasihati muridnya, Sungmin menatap Kibum tajam.

"A-ah.. _nde_. _Geundae_ Minnie-_sshi_, boleh aku tau ini dimana?" Kibum bertanya pelan. _Namja_ dihadapannya ini sepertinya punya emosi yang meledak-ledak. Kibum tak mau jadi sasarannya.

"Uh? Kau tak tau?" Sungmin terlihat benar-benar terkejut. Membuat Kibum mengernyit. "_Aish_, sulit dipercaya. Kau tinggal di sini tapi kau tau ini dimana? Apa otakmu terbentur sesuatu, Snow White?" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dahi Kibum.

"_Nde_? Ah, _aniyo_! Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Aku Kim Kibum, bukan Snow White!" Kibum menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari dahinya lalu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Kenapa sekarang dia harus tersesat di daerah yang bahkan entah tertera di peta atau tidak ini, dan kini ia di sangka Snow White oleh manusia setengah kelinci? Oh, Kibum belum ada sejam disini dan ia merasa hampir gila.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah, Kim Kibum bukan Snow White." Dengan tampang polos, Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kibum. "Nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali. _Hwaiting_!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya dengan semangat.

"Ee? Aku.. _Aish_! Aku tidak hilang ingatan!" Kibum yang awalnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin, kembali mendesah saat tau maksud perkataannya. Tadi di kira Snow White, sekarang ia di kira sedang hilang ingatan. _Namja_ ini kenapa suka sekali mengambil kesimpulan sendiri sih? Kibum benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah _namja_ kelinci ini.

"Ah, aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali." Sungmin tersenyum lebar sampai gigi kelincinya terlihat menyembul dari balik bibir tipisnya.

Kibum kembali mendesah. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis karena menghadapi namja ini. Sekarang ia menyesal telah mengikutinya.

"Nah, ayo ikuti aku! Akan aku tunjukkan tempat apa ini sebenarnya." Sungmin menarik tangan Kibum begitu saja.

Kibum sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Toh, ia sendiri ingin tau ini dimana. Sekarang ikuti saja apa mau _namja_ kelinci ini.

Sungmin menarik Kibum ke arah semak. Ia menerobos semak masih dengan tangan yang menarik tangan kanan Kibum. Wajahnya masih saja menampakkan senyuman kelinci yang lebar. Bahkan Kibum yang melihatnya sangat khawatir bibir itu bisa robek saking lebarnya ia tersenyum. Mereka berjalan selama kurang lebih dua menit, dan kini mereka berdiri di pinggir sebuah tebing.

"Ini dia, Tanah _Miracle_." Sungmin membentangkan tangannya ke arah pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

Kibum tercengang. Ini bukan Seoul tempat tinggalnya. Ini.. terlihat seperti di film-film fantasi yang sering di tontonnya. Lembah di kaki gunung dengan beberapa rumah penduduk di sebelah timur, hutan lebat di ujung selatan, pemukiman ramai penduduk di sebelah barat, dan warna indah lautan biru di ujung utara membuat mata Kibum berbinar. Ini seperti dalam cerita dongeng. Tunggu! Dongeng? Kibum tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Nah, Kim Kibum bukan Snow White apa kau bisa mengingat sesuatu sekarang?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang masih terdiam. Melihat Kibum yang terdiam seperti itu, ia jadi merasa iba. Ia berpikir, mungkin Kibum sedang berusaha keras untuk mengingat. "Ah, akan ku jelaskan agar kau cepat ingat. Kau lihat di sebelah barat sana? Itu adalah Daratan _Haengbok_. Kau tau? Orang-orang disana hidup dengan sangat bahagia." Sungmin kembali merekahkan senyum lebarnya.

Kibum teralihkan sejenak dari pemikirannya, dan terfokus pada cerita Sungmin. Ia menatap serius wajah Sungmin yang tadinya tersenyum lebar tiba-tiba berubah datar. Kibum mengernyit heran.

"Tapi menurutku, mereka lebih seperti sekumpulan orang tak waras." Sungmin mencibir dengan lancar masih dengan mimik datarnya. Kemudian senyuman kembali merekah. Membuat wajahnya kembali ceria. "Nah, di sebelah timur itu namanya Daratan _Genie_. Dinamakan begitu karena disana ada gunung dengan nama yang sama. Kau tau kenapa gunungnya dinamakan _Genie_? Karena penduduk desa di kaki gunung itu percaya jika mereka mendaki dan mengusap mulut gunung lalu mengitarinya tiga kali, maka permintaan mereka bisa terkabul."

Kibum berjengit, "_Jeongmal_?"

Sungmin tersenyum aneh pada Kibum, "Kau percaya?" Saat Kibum tak menyuarakan jawabannya, Sungmin kembali bicara. "Biar ku beri tau satu hal. Percayalah bahwa para penduduk desa itu sudah tidak waras lagi."

"Hah?"lagi-lagi Kibum mengerutkan alisnya sebelah.

"Yah, pernah ada yang melakukan itu semua. Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? Gunung itu malah menyemburkan awan panas seketika itu juga. Orang yang melakukan itu langsung meninggal di tempat."

Kibum menahan napasnya. Hanya karena mengusap dan mengitari, gunung itu meletus? Apa gunung itu marah ya?

"Bodohnya, para penduduk desa di kaki gunung malah menganggap itu berhasil karena permintaan orang itu adalah kedamaian. Dan ia mendapatkan setelah mati. Bukankah mereka benar-benar sudah tidak waras?" Sungmin menatap Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan gugup. Benar-benar para penduduk yang gila.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum lebar nan ceria, "Nah sekarang lihat di selatan sana. Uung~ kau tak boleh kesitu. Itu tempat yang berbahaya. Daratan _Lucifer_. Hutan rimba yang penuh hewan buas, tempat berkumpulnya para penjahat dari seluruh Daratan. Dan katanya, di ujung hutan itu ada sebuah istana yang besar. Di balik istana itu ada sebuah gerbang yang menuju ke batas dunia lain. Tapi kau tentu harus merebut kunci gerbangnya dari sang pemilik istana. Dan aku yakin, sang pemilik istana bukanlah orang baik hati yang suka mengundang tamunya untuk minum teh." Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya.

Kibum hanya terdiam. Ia mencerna setiap kata yang di jejalkan Sungmin kepadanya. Pikirannya berputar pada beberapa kata yang di ucapkan Sungmin. Kunci, gerbang, batas dunia lain.

"Ah, kita lupakan itu. Lagipula kita takkan mungkin kesana." Sungmin kembali memasang wajah cerianya semudah mengganti channel televisi. "Dan terakhir di ujung utara sana adalah Daratan _Clouds_. Aku biasa menyebutnya Daratan Awan. Sampai sekarang aku masih tak habis pikir. Si Bodoh itu kan Raja Air, tapi menamakan daerahnya Daratan Awan. Akan lebih masuk akal jika menamakannya Daratan_ Seaworld_. Um, kedengarannya aneh. Bagaimana kalau Daratan Laut? _Aish_, apa aku ketularan bodohnya si Raja Kura-kura itu ya? Daratan ya daratan, mana bisa disatukan dengan laut." Sungmin mulai meracau sendiri.

Kibum masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Berpikir keras bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang. Apa ia harus mencoba gerbang di balik istana itu? Tapi itu ke Batas Dunia Lain, bukannya ke Seoul.

"Nah!" Sungmin menepukkan kedua tangannya keras. Membuat Kibum hampir terjatuh ke jurang saking kagetnya. "Daratan _Shappire_! Nama yang bagus kan?" Sungmin menoleh pada Kibum yang masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. "Aish, si Kura-kura bodoh itu harus membayarku karena sudah membuatku berpikir begitu keras untuk menemukan nama yang bagus!" Sungmin tersenyum bangga menatap langit. Padahal tak ada satupun yang menyuruhnya mencari nama untuk sebuah daratan yang bahkan sudah memiliki nama.

"Sekarang…" Gerakan Sungmin terhenti. Matanya menatap lurus pada Daratan Awan.

Kibum lagi-lagi menatap Sungmin heran. Oh, sudah berapa ratus kali Kibum mengernyitkan keningnya hari ini?

Sungmin menoleh perlahan pada Kibum. Wajahnya memucat. "Daratan.. Awan..?" Sungmin bergumam pelan. Dan Kibum makin mengerutkan keningnya.

"GYAAAAHH… SUDAH TERLAMBAAAT!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak keras sambil memandang histeris pada jam tangan digitalnya. "_PPALIIIII_!" Dan secepat kilat, Sungmin meraih tangan Kibum dan menariknya keras. Ia berlari kencang dengan Kibum yang terseok-seok di belakangnya. Bagaimana tidak. Kibum tak tau apa-apa dan kini ia di tarik dengan brutal oleh kelinci jejadian seperti ini. Kibum bahkan tak bisa memberikan respon menolak jika napasnya pendek seperti ini. Ah, Kibum jenius dalam kelas, tapi tidak jika di lapangan olahraga.

.

.

"Hahh.. akuh.. sudah tidak.. bisa lari lagih.. hahh.." Kibum terengah. Ia melepas tangan Sungmin dan jatuh terduduk di tanah empuk.

"_Heya_~ kita harus cepat! Perjalanan kita masih sangat jauh!" Sungmin kembali meraih tangan Kibum dan mencoba menariknya bangun. Namun Kibum tetap bersikeras ingin istirahat.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih?" Kibum akhirnya menanyakannya. Tujuan mereka, bukan, tujuan Sungmin.

"_Aish_, aku lupa kau sedang hilang ingatan." Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kibum dan Kibum sendiri menggeram karena dirinya di bilang sedang hilang ingatan. "Kita akan menghadiri pernikahannya si Raja Kura-kura bodoh itu. Aku harus cepat karena aku adalah pendamping pengantin dari calon istrinya. Sekarang ayo kita cepat berangkat!" Sungmin kembali menarik tangan Kibum.

Kibum mengerang. Ia benar-benar ingin istirahat. Namun tarikan Sungmin ternyata membuatnya terbangun. Meski lelah, ia memaksakan berdiri. "Tapi bisakah kita tidak usah—"

"Minnie, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"

Seseorang menginterupsi ucapan Kibum. Kibum dan Sungmin menolehkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Dan di sana, di sebelah sebuah pohon Ek raksasa berdiri sesosok berkaki empat. Berbulu putih bersih. Rambut tengkuk dan ekor yang pirang. Dengan sebuah tanduk runcing di kepalanya. Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping lalu mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin dan Kibum masih diam menatap sosok itu. Kibum bahkan membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Wajahnya memucat. Ia menahan napasnya. "…Kuda.. Unicorn… yang bisa bicara..?" ia bergumam pelan, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya kini. Dan tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya terjatuh ke tanah empuk. Kibum pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

….=A="….. *Speechless* Review-nya… kok banyak…? *pingsan* #plak#

Haha,, okeh, Nyx seneng banget liat angka review-an yang melonjak drastis *lebay* Nyx baru pertama kalinya dapet review di atas 20-an buat chapter pertama :P *norak* okay dari pada banyak bacot mending bales review aja ne :D

.

**(no name)::** heya, kamu siapa?._. kenapa ga pake nama? *nodongin piso* #plak# kamu anaknya SiBum?o.O hwahaha,, emangnya yadong virus yang berbahaya ya? xD ne ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D (kali ini pake nama ya :)

**AngeLove::** Gyaa~ Nyx juga suka SiBum #tosh# nah, maka dari itu mari kita lestarikan ff SiBum :D #pletak# Nyx imnida, author baru di FFN. salam kenal juga^^ ini next chap-nya, review lagi? :D

**Kyu Kyunnie::** Naee~ Kyunniee~ xD *di lempar batako* si setan #plak# Kyu masih lama munculnya, sabar ne^^ haha,, nanti juga tau :P ini chap 2-nya, review lagi? :D

**Rararabstain::** Haha,, mian ga cepet update. Kan nungguin Ra beli pulsa dulu :P suka nebak-nebak deh==" ntar juga tau sendiri #plak# nah, ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**snowhitehatesapple::** haha,, ff ini unik? Nama kamu juga unik kok^^ #plak# jangan di terka-terka, ntar kalo salah bisa sakit ati(?) lho :P review lagi? :D

**Park Hyo Ra::** wahaha,, mian! Salah keyboard-nya tuh!xD *ditabok keyboard* ini udah lanjut, review lagi? :D

**Lunary-Ice::** itu buku ciptaannya om Sule, makanya jadi aneh begitu._. *di bekep keteknya om sule* tenang, Nyx akan coba buat perannya sama rata :D (semoga bisa :P) review lagi? :D

**dewiikibum::** jiahh, dia mah ngingetin hutang mulu==" iyadeh, Nyx usahain apdet semua, tapi review semua ya? :P

**Kangkyumi::** ah, gomawo^^ *bow* ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Ostreichweiz::** Semoga bisa jadi ff yang keren ya, amin^^'a *cemas* kyaa,, Nyx juga seneng ama ff Boyfriend-nya kamu^^ selalu di tunggu reviewnya :D #plak#

**Princess sibum::** annyeong^^ begitukah? Nyx usahain biar ga terlalu mirip deh^^' oke, ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Kang Rae Mi::** Gomawo^^ yah, bisa di bilang begitu :P ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**doradora dongdong::** haha,, gomawo^^ dora-chan coba bikin SiBum juga dong:3 KyuMin ama HaeHyuk, CHECK! Haha,, review lagi? :D

**irma::** Gomawo^^' review lagi? :D

**Saeko Hichoru::** haha,, makanya mari kita lestarikan ff SiBum! *pasang spanduk* HIDUP SIBUUUM! WOHOO~ *disiram aer seember* mian ga apdet kilat, tapi mau review lagi? :D

**wulan yeppo::** annyeong^^ tenang chingu, mereka ketemu kok :D tunggu aja chap selanjutnya ya^^ *ditabok* ini udah lanjut, review lagi? :D

**Shin Ri Young::** itu buku bikinan om Sule lho, masih mau?==" ne, review lagi? :D

**Enno KimLee::** karena Hae juga ikan, jadi dimana2 pasti bawa temen ikannya juga._. *ditendang Hae* tenang chingu, semuanya akan terjawab di chap depan, tunggu aja ne^^ *di lempar sandal cap walet* review lagi? :D

**Viivii-ken::** haha, iya, Nyx bikin SiBum lagi :) hmm,, pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chap ini kan? O.o review lagi ne? :D

**Luo HanSiBum::** emangnya ga suka ff fantasy ya?._. haha,, doain semoga Nyx ketiban ide yang banyak biar bisa nambahin koleksi SiBum :P review lagi?:D

**Sibumxoxo::** ee?o.O kamu bener2 setia nungguin fict abal itu ternyata, gomawo chingu TwT *terharu* #sroot# Nyx usahain apdet yang itu juga deh :D eh? Twitter? Nyx ga punya._. #plak# haha,, Nyx punya tapi udah ga aktif, nanti bikin yg baru dulu deh ya^^'v review lagi? :D

**Lee Hyun-Rin::** haha,, disini Siwon belom muncul, adanya moment MinBum tuh :P chap depan deh ya^^ review lagi?:D

**Jiji Love Yoyo::** nanti juga di jawab di chap depan :D mian ga kilat, tapi masih mau review kan? :D

**Manami Katayanagi::** Haha,, nae udah lanjut nih, review lagi? :D

**JjSonghee::** Udah apdet nih chingu yang cakep =D *ngerayu supaya review lagi*

**thybum::** haha,, begitukah? :D mian ga update kilat, tapi review lagi? :D PIA still in progress :)

.

Okey, now would u like to give me just a lil bit review? :D

Gomawo:*


	3. Pangeran China & Heechurella

**a Tale?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine, nor even wish but the plot are forever mine :)

**Main Pair::** **S**i**B**um

**Genre::** Fantasy & Humor (**fail**)

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Alur yang membosankan, Ide yang pasaran, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Note:: **

**"**blablabla**" **=** speak**

**'**blablabla**' **= **mind**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

Kibum perlahan membuka matanya. Ia mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Ah, dia merasa sangat pusing. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ia hanya ingat Sungmin, lari, dan Kuda Unicorn yang bisa bicara. Eh? Kuda Unicorn yang bisa bicara?

Seketika Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia mengerutkan alisnya. Sebuah kamar tidur yang mewah. Dimana lagi ini? Terakhir ia pingsan, ia masih di tengah hutan. Dan kini ia ada di kamar tidur yang entah siapa pemilik rumahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kibum segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan membawa senampan penuh makanan. Orang itu tinggi dan tubuhnya langsing. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sangat cantik. Sedikit banyak membuat Kibum terpesona juga. Tapi, tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengannya..

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh, my.. Suaranya seperti seorang _namja_!

"_Ya. Gwaenchana_?"

Kibum masih menatap _namja _itu dalam diam. Dalam dirinya tengah terjadi pergelutan hebat antara sisi kiri yang menyebut bahwa orang ini adalah _namja_, dan sisi kanan yang menyebut bahwa orang ini adalah _yeojya_ tulen. Kibum masih belum kembali dari masa transisinya saat dirasakan sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

_**PLAK**_

"_Ya_! Berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu! Aku ini sudah punya suami tau!"

Kibum yang tadinya hanya bisa meringis setelah sebelumnya sibuk melamun, segera menoleh pada _namja _itu. Kibum terbelalak sesaat dan kemudian membungkuk minta maaf, "A-ah.. _jeongmal mianhamnida_. Aku tadi sempat mengira kau adalah_ namja_. _Mianhae_." Kibum tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.

_**BLETAK**_

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di dahi putih Kibum. Kibum kembali meringis. Ia bahkan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakitnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _eoh_? Aku ini memang _namja_." _Namja _itu menggeram kesal masih dengan tangan yang mengepal sempurna setelah sebelumnya 'mencium' dahi Kibum. Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat menyembul di dahi mulusnya.

Lagi-lagi Kibum terbelalak. Kali ini dengan mulut yang terbuka. Ia menatap _namja _dihadapannya tak percaya. Orang secantik ini adalah _namja_? Dan Kibum terpesona olehnya yang seorang _**NAMJA**_? Oh, Kim Kibum, masih banyak _yeojya_ montok nan seksi di luar sana tapi kau malah terpesona oleh seorang _**NAMJA**_? Catat ini baik-baik, Kim Kibum sudah mulai tak waras!

"_Ya_. Jika kau masih menatapku seperti itu, aku tak akan segan menghajarmu lebih dari yang tadi."

Suara dingin yang penuh penekanan emosi ditiap katanya itu, seketika mampu membuat Kibum tersadar. Ia sedikit salah tingkah sekarang. Apa yang sudah di pikirkannya tadi? Terpesona oleh seorang _namja_? Oke, buang jauh-jauh pikiran gila itu. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting dari itu. "A-ah, _mianhae_. Kalau boleh tau, ini dimana?" Kibum tersenyum gugup.

_Namja_ cantik itu menghela napasnya, "Kau di rumahku. Tadi kau pingsan dan teman-temanmu membawamu kemari."

"Teman-temanku?" Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn, _Namja_ Kelinci dan Unicorn tampan itu."

Oh, Kibum hampir lupa pada mereka. "Ah, dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang di taman. Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak mau tau siapa aku?" _Namja_ cantik itu menatap Kibum sinis.

Kibum menahan napasnya. Ia benar-benar berlaku tidak sopan terhadap _namja_ ini, "_Mian_, memangnya kau siapa?"

_Namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Heechullie _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Heechul. Ah, Karena sepertinya kau lebih muda, panggil aku Heechul _hyung_." _namja_ itu masih tersenyum manis. Ia menjabat tangan Kibum.

Kibum memperhatikan wajah _namja_ ini dengan seksama. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ ini entah dimana. Namanya Heechullie ya? Eh, Heechul? Kibum menahan napasnya. Tiba-tiba Kibum teringat pada seorang _namja_ killer yang mengajar matematika di sekolahnya. Kim Heechul _seonsaengnim_. Mereka mirip! Bedanya hanya kacamata yang biasa di pakai Heechul _seonsaengnim_ tak bertengger di hidung Heechul _hyung_ di depannya sekarang. Dan juga rambut Heechul _hyung_ yang lebih panjang dari Heechul _seonsaengnim_. Kibum mengedipkan matanya tak percaya, "_Seonsaengnim_?"

"Hah?" sekarang giliran Heechul yang mengerutkan alisnya.

"_Seonsaengnim_ juga tersesat disini? Ayo kita cari jalan keluarnya, _seonsaengnim_!" Kibum menarik tangan Heechul yang masih di genggamnya. Kibum hampir mencapai gagang pintu jika saja Heechul tak menarik tangannya kembali.

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu, _eoh_? Aku tak pernah punya pengalaman jadi seorang guru tau!" Heechul menatap Kibum tajam. "Kau ini manis, tapi tak kusangka kau semesum ini." Kini Heechul menyipitkan matanya.

"_Mwo_! Aku? Mesum?" Kibum terkejut dan menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar keras hingga ke penjuru rumah. Bagaimana tidak. Kibum shock disebut mesum untuk yang pertama kalinya. Oleh seorang namja pula. Kibum tak pernah bermimpi buruk, seburuk ini sebelumnya.

_**BRAKK**_

"Kim Kibum bukan Snow White, kau sudah sadar?" seorang _namja_ tiba-tiba menerjang Kibum dan memeluknya erat.

"U-ukh.. se.. sakk.." Kibum hampir kehilangan napasnya.

"Uh, _mianhae_." orang itu segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena mengajakmu berlari begitu kencang tadi." _Namja_ itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hoo, bisa sadar juga kau, Minnie." Kibum menatap Sungmin sinis. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan bibirnya sambil terus menggumam maaf.

"Yah, selain berhutang maaf padanya, kau juga berhutang terima kasih padaku, Minnie." Tiba-tiba seekor kuda putih dengan tanduk runcing di kepalanya masuk ke kamar itu. Dan sukses membuat Kibum tercengang hingga hampir pingsan lagi. (alasan sebenarnya Kibum pingsan adalah karena melihat kuda ini)

"_Mwo_? Seharusnya dia yang berterima kasih padamu. Kan' dia yang kau gendong." Sungmin menunjuk Kibum masih dengan bibir yang di tekuk imut.

"Aku?" Kibum menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"_Ne_. Tadi dia menggendongmu saat pingsan sampai kesini." Sungmin menunjuk Kuda Unicorn itu dengan jempolnya. Ia tersenyum lebar padahal tadi baru saja cemberut.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida_." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya formal. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuda Unicorn itu. Biar bagaimanapun, ia merasa aneh karena bicara dengan kuda.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Heechul akhirnya bersuara. "Dasar anak-anak." Ia memutar bola matanya dan melenggang pergi keluar kamar.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_, tunggu! Katanya mau memberikan kaus kelinci pink-mu padaku!" Sungmin mengejar Heechul keluar.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" dari kejauhan dapat terdengar teriakan Heechul.

Kini tinggal Kibum dan seekor Kuda Unicorn. Kibum terus saja menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rasanya ia masih tak percaya bahwa ia kini berhadapan dengan seekor makhluk dunia dongeng. Kibum bisa mendengar derap langkah Kuda Unicorn itu mendekat padanya. Dan tanpa sadar, Kibum mundur selangkah.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ia bertatap mata dengan Kuda Unicorn itu. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "_A-aniya_. Aku hanya kaget."

"Hm, tapi wajah pucatmu berkata lain." Kuda Unicorn itu tersenyum.

Kibum yang kembali menatap Kuda Unicorn itu, melihat ada yang aneh pada senyumnya. Seperti senyuman getir. Ah, Kibum jadi merasa jahat. Ia benar-benar berlaku tidak sopan hari ini. Tadi pada Heechul _hyung_, kini padanya. "Ah, _mian_. Ini mungkin karena tadi aku habis pingsan." Kibum tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuda Unicorn itu.

Kuda Unicorn itu hanya diam. Entah karena apa, ia terpaku menatap namja manis di hadapannya. "Siwonnie _imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Siwon." Ia tersenyum, kali ini tulus.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia mulai bisa menerimanya sekarang. Ya, ia akan belajar menerima semuanya. Termasuk dirinya yang kini tersesat di dunia aneh ini. Apa benar ia tak bisa pulang? Tanpa sadar Kibum menghela napasnya.

"_Waeyo_? Ada masalah?" Siwon menatap raut wajah sendu Kibum.

"Ah, biar kuceritakan pun, kau pasti tak akan percaya seperti yang lainnya." Kini Kibum yang tersenyum pahit. Ia mengingat bagaimana reaksi Sungmin saat ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya bukan Snow White, dan reaksi Heechul saat Kibum mengira ia tersesat juga.

"Ceritakan saja. Aku pendengar yang baik kok." Siwon tiba-tiba merendahkan dirinya dan duduk di hadapan Kibum. Ia jadi terlihat seperti anjing yang di latih duduk oleh majikannya.

Kibum menatap Siwon heran. Namun tak lama ia juga ikut duduk di lantai. "Aku sebenarnya bukan Snow White seperti yang di katakan Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya seorang murid biasa yang terjebak disini. Saat sedang di perpustakaan sekolah, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Dan saat terbangun aku sudah ada di sebuah hutan. Saat itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sungmin-ah. Tapi aku malah terjatuh kesini. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin pulang." Kibum mulai murung. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya dan memeluk lututnya erat. Ia benar-benar tak tau harus kemana. Ia putus asa sekarang.

Meski Siwon mengerutkan alisnya heran, ia tetap tersenyum menatap namja manis dihadapannya ini. "Ini adalah Tanah _Miracle_, hal seajaib apapun bisa terjadi."

Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

"Dan tak ada yang tak mungkin disini."

Kibum menerawang sesaat dan menatap Siwon semangat, "Jadi menurutmu aku bisa pulang?"

"Tentu saja." Siwon masih tersenyum.

Kibum juga tersenyum, tapi itu tak lama. Tiba-tiba semangatnya menguap entah kemana. "Tapi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya."

Siwon menatap Kibum. Rasanya ia tak tega melihat Kibum bersedih seperti itu. Ia suka melihat senyuman Kibum. Dan ia ingin namja itu terus tersenyum. Tidak bersedih seperti ini. "Kita akan cari tau caranya."

Kibum kembali mendongak menatap Siwon. "Kau janji mau membantuku?"

"Aku bersumpah demi nyawaku sendiri akan membantumu keluar dari sini. Apa itu cukup?"

Kibum yang tadinya tak yakin, kini kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Ia ingin pulang dan seorang teman mau membantunya. Kibum tersenyum. Ia segera menerjang Siwon dan memeluk lehernya. "_Gomawoyo_, Siwonnie."

Siwon hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat Kibum tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia hanya tersenyum gugup. Debaran jantungnya yang keras membuatnya mengangguk kikuk. _Aish_, perasaan aneh apa ini?

**.**

**.**

"Ah, kau sudah baikan?" seorang _namja_ tampan menyambut Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari kamar bersama Siwon.

"_N-ne_. G_amsahamnida_." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, "Jangan sungkan. Ah, Hangeng _imnida_. Aku suaminya Chullie."

Kibum segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan horror. Apa tadi? Suaminya Heechul _hyung_? Jadi benar bahwa Heechul _hyung,_ _namja_ yang menikah dengan _namja_ lainnya?

"Ahahaha.. jangan heran begitu Kibum-_sshi_. Kami memang sama-sama _namja_ dan sudah menikah." Hangeng tertawa dengan santainya.

Kibum lelah. Ia lelah terkejut dengan semua ini. Jika ia punya penyakit jantung mungkin ia sudah mati dari tadi.

"Hangeng _gege_ ini adalah Pangeran dari China." Tiba-tiba Siwon bersuara.

"Hah?" Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya―lagi.

"Itu betul." Hangeng tersenyum sampai-sampai matanya menutup. "Aku Pangeran China suaminya Putri Heechurella."

"Dan akulah Heechurella yang beruntung itu." Heechul tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk pinggang Hangeng erat sambil menyanddarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hangeng.

Kibum terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka. Apa-apan itu? Pangeran China suaminya Heechurella? Oh, rasanya Kibum akan pingsan lagi.

"Hannie, aku mau makan." Heechul mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Hangeng. Dan membuat Hangeng sedikit bergidik karena napas pelan yang di hembuskannya.

"_Arra_, _chagi_. Aku akan membuatkan makanan favoritmu." Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Heechul lalu mereka berdua pergi menuju dapur. Ah, sepertinya acara memasak ini akan jadi sedikit lebih lama dari yang seharusnya.

"Kibum-_ah_, _gwaenchanayo_?" Siwon mendekati Kibum yang terus menatap kepergian HanChul couple.

Kibum tersadar dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Sedikit membuatnya pusing, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada membiarkan pikiran gila itu terus bersemayam di kepalanya. "A-aku sepertinya butuh udara segar." Kibum tersenyum gugup pada Siwon.

"Biar kutemani."

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya, ini dimana? Ah, maksudku.. ini Daratan apa?" Kibum berjalan di sisi Siwon. Ia rasa ini akan jadi sangat canggung jika keduanya tak saling bicara, maka Kibum memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ini Daratan _Haengbok_. Hey, katanya kau bukan dari sini, tapi kenapa tau tentang Daratan di Tanah _Miracle_?" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum.

"Ah, Sungmin-_ah_ yang menjelaskannya padaku." Kibum kembali tersenyum gugup.

"Oh.."

Dan suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanya hembusan angin sore dan gemerisik dedaunan di sekitar mereka. Ya, mereka tengah berjalan di taman belakang kediaman HanChul. Tak ada diantara mereka berdua yang ingin bicara lebih dulu. Sebenarnya mereka hanya tidak tau apa yang harus di bicarakan. Setidaknya sampai sesuatu muncul..

"Uwaah.."

_**BRUGH**_

"Aww.."

"Minnie-_yah_?" Siwon terkesiap saat melihat sesuatu yang pink dan putih tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Ah, maksudnya dari atas pohon. Sedangkan Kibum dengan refleks bersembunyi di balik tubuh Siwon.

"Uuh.. _appo_.." Sungmin bangkit sambil menahan sakit di bokongnya. Ia dapat merasakan tulang panggulnya bergeser. "Ah, _mian _mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini." Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan sapu tangan pink bermotif kelinci putih.

"Kau ini. Membahayakan dirimu hanya untuk itu?" Siwon menggeleng pelan.

"Aih~ seperti biasanya ya? Siwonnie selalu baik hati dan peduli pada semua orang." Sungmin memeluk leher Siwon dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya disana. "Aku jadi cinta Wonnie deh." Sungmin memajukan bibirnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Siwon. "Uuung.." Sungmin makin memajukan bibirnya.

_**BUAKK**_

"Aargh.. sakit.."

Saat detik-detik terakhir, Siwon membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Sungmin. Agak keras sih, tapi setidaknya itu bisa menghentikan ciuman Sungmin.

"Kau jahat Wonnie." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa mau menciumku." Siwon memandang Sungmin datar.

"Hmfh.. hahaha…" Kibum tertawa terbahak.

Siwon dan Sungmin menatap Kibum heran. Dan saat mereka berdua hanya diam menatap Kibum yang tertawa sendirian, Kibum menghentikan tawanya.

"Eh- ehem.. _mian_. Kalian lucu." Kibum tersenyum canggung. "Apa kalian pacaran?"

"_Ne_!" Sungmin berteriak semangat.

"_Ani_." Disaat bersamaan Siwon berkata datar. Dan saat mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin, ia menatapnya tajam.

"Wonnie jahat." Sungmin kembali menatap Siwon dengan mata berkaca dan bibir yang berkerut.

Kibum lagi-lagi tertawa. Yah, setidaknya ini bisa membantunya menghilangkan penatnya sesaat. Kibum kembali tersenyum saat melihat keduanya berdebat.

Tanpa disadari Kibum, Siwon meliriknya senang. Ia senang bisa melihatnya tertawa senang seperti itu. Benar-benar bahagia melihatnya senang. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?'

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review ::**

**AngeLove::** annyeong lagi Angel-sshi^^/ ini udah update, review lagi? :D

rararabstain:: eh, iyaya? Kibum kan emang Snow White beneran._. #plak# ahaha,, teori dari mana tuh? Ngarang amat==" sayang sekali, Siwon emang sang Unicorn :p pokoknya tunggu chap selanjutnya deh, ntar Nyx jelasin :D sekarang review lagi aja ya:D

**Apel::** jjinja? Ah, gomawo apel-sshi *hugs* err,, Apel-sshi pasti ketawa kalo tau aku dapet inspirasi pas lagi dimana==" Nyx usahain member suju main semua :D kemungkinannya Nyx juga masih belom tau, kayanya sampe belasan deh :p review lagi?^^

**Ostreichweiz::** hush, ngawur aja neh, masa neraka==" err,, gimana jelasinnya ya? Itu lho, kan kalo kuda suka ada rambutnya di leher bagian belakang, yah pokoknya gitu deh ^^'a #plak# udah apdet nih, review lagi? :D

**Park Hyo Ra::** dan cepe buat Hyora! Itu adalah Siwon!huahaha XD okelah, ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**dewiikibum::** uh, gara2 chingu ngingetin utang mulu, jadi Nyx update dua2-nya==" ne, udah apdet nih, review lagi?:D

**Fujoshi103::** ne gwaenchana^^ uwooh,, anaknya SiBum! Pengen tau dong gimana cara pembuatan kamu? XD *heboh* *digetok panci* u're rite babe, itu kuda memang appamu. Hehe :P udah apdet nih, review lagi? :D

**Hibiki Kurenai::** Ukh.. dibilang ancur ama Kurenai sensei (¬_¬) huwee, Kibum ga bakal pulang kok! Kan udah ketemu ama Wonnie-nya :P nih lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie::** ckckck, umin emang boneng Niwa-chan._. *ditabok umin* ne, nih lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Kang Rae Mi::** haha,, hm.. coba tebak. Yang biasanya bodoh siapa? Sekarang, review lagi? ^^

**doradora dongdong::** hmm, tapi kayanya masih lama deh, dan kayanya mereka cumin dikit disini :P apalagi bos Setan noh *nunjuk Kyuhyun* dia bayarannya mahal, jadi Nyx Cuma bisa nyewa dia bentar doang (Author kere TTwTT) ne, review lagi? :D

**Enno KimLee::** oy, oy, itu belom tentu bener lho, fufu *smirk* yah, dia mau kondangan yak? Nitip ye? Sebelum kondangan, review chap ini dulu ya? :D #plak#

**Viivii-ken::** yah, Siluman kuda? Hm, semacam itu lah._. *bingung sendiri* in lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**AngelFishy::** bangapseumnida Angel-sshi^^ review anda dan semua reader sangat di harapkan disini :D dan ini dia lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Princess sibum::** nasib Kibum diselamatkan pangeran Kuda kok #plak# ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Sibumxoxo::** siwon kaya begitu udah kaya power ranger aja==" ne ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

**Luo HanSiBum::** hn, aku juga ga tega kalo harus nyakitin SiBum, *nangis lebay* nih, si Kuda udah muncul:D review lagi?^^

**Seo Shin Young::** yah, sayang sekali, tuh unicorn emang siwonnie:p nah lho, ini kan emang genrenya humor==" tapi sukur deh, kalo humornya kerasa^^' nah, ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D

.

Oke, Nyx Cuma mau ngucapin, **HAPPY HOLIDAY**!^^ selamat menikmati liburan, Chingu-deul, Minna-san :D *lambai2 dari namsan tower*

Now, mind to review? ;)


	4. Siwonnie & Siwonsshi

**a Tale?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish, im just have the plot :)

**Main Pair::** **S**i**B**um

**Genre::** Fantasy & Humor (**fail**)

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Alur yang membosankan, Humor** gagal**, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Note:: **

"blablabla**" **=** Speak**

'blablabla**' **=** Mind**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

"_Heya_, ini waktunya minum teh. Kalian ikut?" Tiba-tiba Hangeng datang dan menepuk pundak Kibum yang masih tertawa.

"Ah! Han _gege_!" Sungmin segera melesat ke sisi Hangeng dan memeluk lengan kekarnya. "_Gege_, aku rindu padamu." Ia menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke lengan Hangeng.

"Haha,, aku juga rindu padamu Minnie-_yah_." Hangeng tertawa renyah melihat Sungmin yang sudah seperti anak kucing.

"_Jeongmal_?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Hangeng. "Kalau begitu, ciuum~" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya sambil terus mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Hangeng. Sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan pada Siwon.

_**BUUGH**_

Dan Sungmin jatuh terjungkal setelah mendapatkan bogem mentah dari seorang Putri Heechurella yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kau begitu lagi, maka kau kupastikan mati di tempat." Suara dengan nada dingin itu terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong bagi Sungmin. "_Kajja_, Hannie." Dan Heechul menyeret Hangeng menjauh.

Hangeng hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil terus tersenyum polos.

"_Ya_! Heechul _hyung_ kau curang! Jangan memonopoli Hangeng _gege_!" Sungmin yang tadinya tersungkur segera bangkit dan mengejar HanChul couple.

"Dia kan' suamiku!" teriakan Heechul bergema di kejauhan.

"_Mwo_?" Kibum yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya kini bicara. "Bukannya Minnie-_yah_ itu _namjachingu_mu Siwonnie?" ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan heran.

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya sesaat, "Aku bukan _namjachingu_nya. Dia itu kelinci. Dan begitulah sifat kelinci yang sesungguhnya." Siwon mulai meninggalkan Kibum yang terheran-heran di belakang.

"Sifat kelinci yang sesungguhnya?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya dan menerawang. Tiba-tiba sebuah lambang terpikir olehnya, "Oh, pantas saja kalau begitu. Kelinci kan playboy." Kibum sweatdrop sendiri sekarang.

**.**

**.**

Kibum menghirup teh hijaunya dengan sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak. Ia kini berada di tengah dua namja yang saling melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan meletakkan kembali cangkir teh miliknya ke meja. Keadaan yang benar-benar canggung bagi Kibum.

"Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan minum teh di senja sore yang indah ini ya?" Hangeng tersenyum sambil menghela napas panjang.

Kibum tersenyum gugup. Apa orang ini tak tau bahwa dua _namja_ lainnya tengah berperang dingin untuk memperebutkannya? _Namja_ yang terlalu polos.

"Hannie, kau mau coba kue ini?" Heechul menyuapkan sepotong kue kepada Hangeng. "_Eotteokhae_?" Heechul terlihat antusias menunggu penilaian rasa kue buatannya saat Hanggeng masih mengunyah.

"Enak." Lagi-lagi Hangeng hanya tersenyum. Dan dibalas dengan pelukan oleh Heechul.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil sepotong buah strawberi, "_Gege,_ coba ini. Aaa~" Sungmin menyuapkan buah itu ke mulut Hangeng. "_Eotteokhae_?"

"_Ya_! Itu hanya sepotong buah. Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana rasa buah strawberi, _eoh_?" Heechul menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Yah, bisa saja rasanya lebih enak dari kue buatan _hyung_ 'kan?" Sungmin bersedekap dan menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Cih, kalaupun lebih enak, buah itu juga bukan buatan tanganmu kan'?" Heechul balas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengejek.

Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk hidung Heechul, "_Ya_! _Hyung_ ka—"

"STOOP!" Kibum merentangkan tangannya di antara Sungmin dan Heechul. Ia menatap kesal pada Hangeng yang kini sedang santai meminum tehnya. Ia lalu menatap Heechul, "_Hyung_, bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Hangeng _gege_?" Kibum tersenyum gugup. Ia mencoba mengendalikan suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul dan Sungmin menatap Kibum kaget. "Ah, tentu!" Heechul terlihat antusias. "Ohoho, ini akan jadi seperti nostalgia. Iya kan, Hannie?" ia merangkul lengan Hangeng.

"Ngh? Nostalgia ya? Ah, sudah lama sekali." Hangeng mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum menatap Heechul.

Dan Kibum susah payah menahan Sungmin yang akan meledak melihat kemesraan keduanya.

"Nah, semuanya berawal dari pesta dansa yang di adakan sang Raja untuk mencari pendamping sang Pangeran. Aku datang terlambat saat itu. Yah, itu semua karena kebodohan kedua kakak dan _eomma_ku yang salah mengambil jas dari laundry langganan kami." Heechul menekuk wajahnya saat mengingat saat-saat menyebalkan baginya itu.

"Eh? Kedua kakak dan _eomma_mu yang mengambilkan jas di laundry? Bukankah mereka jahat padamu?" Kibum melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin dan menatap Heechul heran. Tentu ia heran. Bukankah kedua kakak dan eomma Cinderella itu jahat dan sering menyiksa Cinderella? Tapi ini?

"_Mwo_? Mereka jahat padaku?" Heechul terlihat terkejut. "Ohoho,, itu takkan mungkin terjadi. Mereka itu sangat baik padaku." Heechul mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kibum. Ia membetulkan tatanan poninya, "Jika mereka jahat padaku, maka mereka yang akan mati." Dan setelah berucap seperti itu, Heechul tersenyum manis.

Kibum ternganga. Bahkan di ujung dunia pun tak akan ada dongeng Cinderella seperti ini. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Ah, sampai mana kita tadi?" Heechul menatap Hangeng yang sedang mengunyah kue.

"Laundry." Sungmin yang menjawab dengan datar.

Heechul menatap tajam Sungmin sesaat, "Nah, karena kebodohan mereka, aku jadi terlambat datang ke pesta dansa. Dan saat aku datang tentu saja semua orang terpesona padaku. Hohoho.." Heechul tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Yah, kau sangat bersinar waktu itu." Hangeng tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Heechul erat. "Aku yang saat itu ingin langsung mengajakmu berdansa kalah oleh sang Pangeran yang telah mendahuluiku. Dan akhirnya kau malah berdansa dengan Pangeran itu." Hangeng tersenyum lemah.

"_Ya_. Kenapa kau bersedih jika akhirnya kau lah yang mendapatkanku, _eoh_?" Heechul menarik dagu Hangeng dengan jarinya dan menatapnya lekat. Saat jarak di antara mereka hampir menghilang, sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Ehem! Tolong kembalilah bercerita." Kibum mencoba mengingatkan keduanya. Ia juga melirik-lirik cemas pada Sungmin yang sudah bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

"Oh, _mianhae_." Hangeng tersenyum ramah. "Ah, tadi sampai Heechul berdansa dengan Pangeran ya? Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatap keduanya dari kejauhan. Seberapa besarpun aku ingin berdansa dengan Heechullie, aku harus menghormati keinginan tuan rumah sang empunya pesta dansa malam itu. Aku hanyalah tamu yang mewakili negaraku." Hangeng menghela napasnya.

Heechul mengusap pipi Hangeng dan membuatnya menoleh. "Tapi itu semua berubah saat Pangeran sialan itu mencoba menciumku. _Issh_,, dia benar-benar Pangeran yang tidak sopan." Heechul mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Hah?" Kibum kembali mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Ne_. Dia hampir saja merebut ciuman pertamaku. Dan saat lonceng bel tengah malam berdentang, aku menamparnya keras-keras. Haha.. rasanya sangat puas sekali."

Sesaat Kibum merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Heechul yang ini tidak terlihat seperti seorang putri Cinderella yang baik hati dan polos, ia justru terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang kejam dan berdarah dingin.

"Aku berniat pergi meninggalkannya saat itu juga. Namun ia malah mengejarku. Aku tentu jadi tambah kesal. Lalu ku lepaskan sepatuku dan kulemparkan ke arahnya. Tapi Pangeran sialan itu malah menghindar dan lemparanku malah melesat ke…" Heechul tiba-tiba memelankan nada bicaranya dan memandang Hangeng takut-takut.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, _chagi_." Hangeng lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia membelai lembut rambut Heechul.

"Jadi sepatu itu kena Hangeng _gege_?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Tak ada jawaban. Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan. "_Mianhae_, _chagii_~" Heechul memeluk lengan Hangeng dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hangeng.

"Haha,, kan sudah kubilang ratusan kali. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, _chagi_." Hangeng tertawa pelan sambil mengelus kepala Heechul penuh sayang. "Karena lemparan itulah, Heechul jadi jatuh cinta padaku dan akhirnya memilih menikahiku dari pada bersama sang Pangeran." Hangeng tersenyum di akhir ceritanya.

Kibum hanya diam. Wajahnya pucat. Berkali-kali mulutnya membuka untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan namun kembali ia telan. 'Apa benar dongeng Cinderella itu seperti ini?' Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. Namun ia takut melontarkannya. Ia takut akan lebih shock lagi.

Sungmin menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan kesal. Ia lalu mendengus keras dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Bibirnya di tekuk sedimikian imut dan mulai mencibir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "_Ya_. Aku tak melihat Siwonnie?"

"Eh?" HanChul couple yang sedang bermesraan menatap Sungmin bersamaan. Ah, benar-benar pasangan yang kompak, _ne_?^^

"Bukankah tadi bersamamu, Kibum-_ah_?" Hangeng menatap Kibum yang masih menunduk.

"E-eh? Aku? Ah, tadi kupikir Siwonnie sudah kesini lebih dulu." Kibum tergagap saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua orang terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah, ini kan senja. Dia pasti sedang 'itu'!" Heechul tiba-tiba menepukkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Hangeng dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Oh.." Hangeng hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menyeruput tehnya.

Beda dengan Sungmin yang malah terbelalak, "Ah, benar juga!" Sungmin setengah berteriak sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Pangeran akan kembali! Aku harus cepat!" Sungmin sudah akan berlari jika saja tak di tahan Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau Kibum-_ah_ saja yang mencari Siwonnie?" Heechul tersenyum manis menatap Kibum yang masih diam tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bertiga bicarakan.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_!" Sungmin menatap Heechul tajam.

"Sssh.." Heechul menatap Sungmin aneh. "_Eotteokhae_? Kau mau tolong carikan Siwonnie?" Heechul kembali menatap Kibum dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-ah, _nde_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kibum mengangguk gugup kemudian beranjak pergi dari gazebo tempat mereka minum teh bersama.

"_Ya_! _Hyung_, apa sih—"

"Diam dan duduklah, Minnie-_yah_." Heechul mengambil cangkir tehnya dengan anggun.

"_Aishh_,," Sungmin kembali menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi sambil mendesis kesal.

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan terkejut?" Heechul menghirup aroma tehnya masih dengan anggun.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin kembali mengerutkan alisnya.

Heechul meletakkan cangkir tehnya lalu bertopang dagu menatap Sungmin, "Ayo taruhan. Dia akan terkejut melihat Siwon atau tidak."

Sungmin membuka mulutnya tak percaya dan Hangeng hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

.

.

"Siwonnie, _eodiseoyo_?" Kibum agak mengeraskan volume suaranya. Di atas sana burung gagak telah berkoak. Menandakan sebentar lagi malam dan halaman belakang milik HanChul couple ini terlalu luas. Kibum tak ingin tersesat karenanya.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, segera temukan Kuda Unicorn berwarna putih dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah secepatnya. Okey, itu tak terlalu sulit.

"Aauuuu~"

_**GLEK**_

Kibum menelan ludahnya. Apa HanChul couple memelihara serigala di halaman belakang rumahnya? Bulu kuduk Kibum berdiri sempurna. Ia menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya kembali. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kibum." Ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai kembali berjalan. Kali ini lebih pelan dan berhati-hati.

_**TRAKK..**_

Kibum terhenti di tempatnya. Ia mendengar sesuatu. Seperti suara ranting patah yang terinjak. Oh, lagi-lagi Kibum menyangkut-pautkan segala hal di sekelilingnya dengan film-film yang pernah di tontonnya. Ia benar-benar harus mengurangi dosis menonton film horror dari sekarang.

Kibum berjalan mendekati sebuah semak belukar dan bersembunyi disana. Dari balik semak ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang berkaki empat, putih, dan bertanduk. "Siwonnie.." Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Betapa senang hatinya dapat menemukan sosok yang dicari dalam situasi yang menyeramkan seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya ia tak perlu takut sendirian kan?

"Kibum-_ah_.." Siwon menoleh pada Kibum dengan terkejut.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri Siwon. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat matahari sudah tenggelam sempurna. Ia tercekat memandang sosok di hadapannya.

Siwonnie berdiri disana. Tak jauh dari Kibum. Dan tiba-tiba cahaya keperakkan menyelimuti suluruh tubuhnya. Begitu bersinar dan menyilaukan. Kibum menghalangi pandangannya dengan kedua tangan. Dan saat cahaya keperakkan itu meredup, ia mencoba melihat keadaan Siwon, "Siwonnie?" Cahaya keperakkan itu surut dan perlahan menipis. Menampilkan sosok manusia. Tunggu! Manusia?

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Cahaya keperakkan itu kini telah benar-benar lenyap. Menyisakan sosok manusia, lebih tepatnya _namja_. Dengan postur tubuh tinggi, rambut coklat agak pirang, dan kulitnya putih. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam. Namun lepas dari itu, sosoknya benar-benar terlihat sempurna.

Kibum tak henti-hentinya menganga. Ia menatap sosok itu dengan seksama. 'Seperti pernah lihat..'

Sosok _namja_ itu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap _namja _lain yang masih diam menatapnya, "Kibum-_ah_.."

Kibum menahan napasnya. Ia tau _namja_ ini. Namja yang tadi siang sempat bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. _Namja_ yang menjadi ketua osis di sekolahnya. Choi Siwon!

"Kibum-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Siwon mendekat.

Namun Kibum melangkah mundur. Masih menatap _namja_ di hadapannya tak percaya, "Siwon-_sshi_?"

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya. Biasanya Kibum memanggilnya 'Siwonnie', kenapa sekarang jadi 'Siwon-_sshi_'? "Kibum-_ah_, ini aku. Siwonnie." Dan ia berada tepat di hadapan Kibum. Ia menunduk menatap Kibum yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. "_Gwaenchanayo_?"

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah terpaan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dan ia merona. Bagaimana tidak, wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon sangat dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat. Jika Kibum bergerak sedikit saja maka hidung keduanya di pastikan akan bertabrakan.

"Apa kau sakit?" Siwon menyentuh kening Kibum.

"_A-ani_. Aku tidak sakit. Ah, Siwonnie.. kau sudah di tunggu yang lainnya untuk minum teh.." Kibum hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Selain untuk menghindari sentuhan tangan Siwon di dahinya, itu berhasil untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hmm,, _mian_ membuat kalian menunggu. _Kajja_." Siwon mengacak rambut Kibum sesaat lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kibum.

"A-aku.. akan menyusul nanti.." Kibum masih berdiam di tempatnya. Sentuhan tadi, tatapan mata itu, hembusan hangat napas itu, apa itu benar-benar Siwonnie dan bukannya Choi Siwon? Kibum kembali merona saat mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua bertatapan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat tadi. Jantungnya jadi berdetak dua kali lipat. Ah, tidak! Tapi sepuluh kali lipat! Bahkan rasanya seperti jantungnya mau melompat keluar. Oh, ada apa dengannya?

"Aauuu~"

_**DEG**_

Kibum segera menoleh ke kiri serta kanannya. Saat bulu kuduknya kembali berdiri, ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke rumah. Ia takut, bingung, dan senang di saat bersamaan. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

_Annyeong~ Nyx kembali~ umm, mianhae kalo yang ini terasa sedikit aneh. Membosankan mungkin? Yah, Nyx sedang dalam masa galau. Pasalnya, Nyx lagi bingung mau mutusin pindah dari sini apa ngga. Chingu ingat tentang masalah 'guidelines' dulu? Itulah yang ngeganggu Nyx sekarang. _

_Nyx pengen jadi warga yang baik dengan menuruti aturan, tapi lepas dari itu, Nyx ga tau mau pindah kemana kalo seandainya sang empunya FFN menegur lagi. Nyx bukan author hebat yang punya banyak fans yang dengan senang hati akan mengikuti authornya itu kemanapun mereka pindah. Nyx pun sadar tulisan Nyx masih sangat ancur. Tapi…*sigh* yasudahlah, itu gimana ntar aja, yang penting sekarang, review yang ini dulu aja ne^^_

_See ya nect chap^^/ (I hope_ _") *pundung di pojokan*_


	5. Prince Unicorn

**a Tale?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish, im just having the plot :)

**Main Pair::** SiBum 3

**Genre::** Fantasy & Humor

**Warnings:: YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Gak layak konsumsi, Bikin bingung, Gangguan kehamilan dan janin, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

"_Mani moko_~" Heechul mempersilahkan yang lain untuk makan. Ia sendiri sudah memulai acara suap-menyuap dengan Hangeng. Sungmin mulai memakan makanan favoritnya, wortel coklat. Dan Siwon juga sudah mulai mengambil jatah makan malamnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Ia tetap diam dan melirik Siwon sesekali lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah saat Siwon balas menatapnya. Ia tak habis pikir. Namja itu benar-benar mirip sang Ketua OSIS, Choi Siwon. Tapi, Heechulie hyung juga sangat mirip dengan Heechul seonsaengnim. Jadi apakah mereka benar-benar orang yang berbeda? Atau mereka orang yang sama tapi hilang ingatan atau di hipnotis atau semacamnya?

Ah, Kibum mulai merasa pusing. Rupanya hal semacam ini tak dapat di selesaikan dengan otak jeniusnya. Kibum menghela napasnya lalu menunduk. Ia kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"_Ya_. Kibum-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Siwon yang menyadari keanehan Kibum akhirnya bertanya. Dan pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kibum.

Kibum yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah, _gwaenchana_. Aku hanya sedikit tak enak badan." Kibum beranjak dari kursinya. "Kurasa aku akan cari udara segar sebentar." Kibum kembali tersenyum gugup dan melirik Siwon sesaat sebelum keluar dari rumah besar ini.

Siwon dapat menangkap keanehan dari diri Kibum. Tak pelak itu mengganggu pikirannya juga. Dan sekarang ia jadi tak bernafsu untuk menghabiskan sisa makan malamnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar juga. "Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makan malamnya." Siwon beranjak dari kursinya dan memandang yang lainnya sesaat sebelum pergi.

Hangeng mengangguk pada Siwon dan kembali membuka mulutnya lebar saat suapan dari Heechul datang. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia masih sibuk di dunianya sendiri. Bersama dengan sang wortel coklat tercinta. Bahkan pemandangan HanChul yang biasanya membuatnya panas pun kini bagaikan angin sepoi yang berlalu.

**.**

**.**

"Hahh~" lagi-lagi Kibum menghela napasnya. Berpikir sekeras apapun, ia merasa ini sangat tak masuk akal. Coba saja pikir, Kibum masuk ke dunia dongeng yang isinya adalah orang-orang yang sudah di kenalnya. Apa mungkin ini mimpi? Tapi ini terasa sangat nyata! "Akh.." Kibum mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Lagi. Kibum menghela napasnya lagi. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri pekarangan rumah HanChul couple. Kibum hanya berjalan di bagian yang di beri penerangan. Ia tak berani melewati batas cahaya dan belum siap jika harus menemukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Oh, lagi-lagi efek karena menonton film horror.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat beberapa bunga morning glory yang menguncup, bunga-bunga nokturnal yang menebar harum menenangkan serta angin malam yang berhembus sejuk. Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak buruk juga. Bahkan indah. Apalagi saat Kibum melihat Daratan _Miracle_ dari atas tebing bersama Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan ia menemukan milyaran atau mungkin lebih, bintang bertebaran. Oh, bahkan Kibum bisa melihat _milky way_ disini. Benar-benar tempat yang indah.

"_Heya_."

Kibum berhenti melangkah. Ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri sempurna. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Bersiap jika harus menghadapi sesuatu yang menyeramkan, Kibum menutup matanya. "_N-nugu_?" Masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, Kibum telah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Ya_. Ini aku, Siwonnie."

Kibum membuka matanya dan terbelalak. Alih-alih menemukan sesuatu yang menyeramkan, ia malah mendapatkan pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Seorang namja berambut pirang gelap dengan tubuh tinggi berbalut kemeja putih dan celana jeans hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Sinar lampu taman menyinari sosok sempurnanya. Wajah tampannya terlihat jelas di bawah terangnya lampu taman. Mata tajam itu menatapnya lembut, hidungnya yang bangir, bibir tipisnya yang melengkungkan senyuman bak joker, dan oh, dan jangan lupa lesung pipi yang manis itu.

Kibum segera menundukkan wajahnya. Ia yakin warnanya pasti sudah semerah apel. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Kibum? Apa kau baru saja berpikir bahwa namja yang mirip Choi Siwon ini tampan? Kibum segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kibum-_ah_, kau tidak sakit kan?"

"A-ah, _aniya_.." Kibum yang sedang gugup segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan saat wajah sempurna itu terlihat lagi, ia segera menundukkan wajahnya kembali.

"Oh.." Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil. Tak tau harus berkata apalagi. Ia mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kibum, namun pada akhirnya ia memang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja manis ini. Siwon menghela napas gugup. Oh, suasananya jadi canggung sekarang. "Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Siwon menunduk menatap _namja_ itu lebih dekat.

Kibum terdiam sesaat, "Hn." Lalu mengangguk masih sambil menunduk.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Kibum berjalan lebih dulu. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah keheningan. Keduanya masih saling berdiam diri. Hanya suara malam yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"_A-anou_, Siwonnie.." Kibum masih menunduk. Masih enggan menatap Siwon namun ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus ia tanyakan.

"_Nde_?" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya agak antusias. Mungkin yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah, 'Akhirnya dia mau bicara denganku.'

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi, kau jangan tersinggung ya?" Kibum mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menatap Siwon langsung.

Sekarang Siwon yang salah tingkah karena di tatap langsung dari jarak dekat. "T-tentu." Siwon merutuki nada bicaranya yang tergagap.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau kau bisa berubah jadi manusia." Kibum menatap Siwon takut-takut. Ia khawatir Siwon akan marah padanya.

Siwon menatap Kibum tak mengerti dan yang terjadi berikutnya ia malah tertawa alih-alih marah.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Adakah yang aneh dari pertanyaannya? Jika Siwon bereaksi marah, mungkin itu wajar, tapi ia malah tertawa. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Ah-haha.. _mianhae_. Aku belum memberi tau yang sebenarnya ya?" Siwon menyeka air mata di sudut matanya masih sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku itu memang seorang manusia."

"_Mwo_?" Kibum menghadap Siwon dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Ne_. Aku sebenarnya adalah seorang Pangeran yang di kutuk menjadi kuda Unicorn. Kutukan itu tidak berlangsung permanen, hanya sampai matahari terbenam saja." Siwon menatap Kibum penuh kelembutan. Tanpa Kibum sadari, Siwon tengah memperhatikan wajahnya baik-baik.

Kibum memiringkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia menerawang sesaat. Kutukan hingga matahari terbenam? Kenapa mirip dongeng Putri Angsa? Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya lagi. Oh, semoga saja dahinya tidak mengkerut karena ini.

Siwon tersenyum saat menatap ekspresi Kibum. Betapa polosnya _namja_ ini. Satu poin kelebihan dari seorang Kim Kibum. Dia adalah _namja_ polos.

"Maksudmu selamanya kau akan menjadi Unicorn dan berubah jadi manusia saat malam tiba?" Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak. Ada satu cara untuk melenyapkan kutukan ini."

Kibum menerawang sesaat lalu kembali menatap Siwon, 'Biar kutebak..'

"Aku harus menemukan cinta sejatiku." Siwon tersenyum lembut.

'Sudah kuduga.' Kibum memutar kedua bola matanya. 'Tipikal dongeng sekali.'

"_Wae_?" Siwon menatap Kibum heran.

"Ahaha,, _aniya_." Kibum tertawa gugup. Ia tak mau membuat Siwon tersinggung.

_**CIIT. CIIT.**_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kibum menegang. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Pendengarannya tak mungkin salah. Ia tau betul suara apa tadi. Ia pun menunduk pelan menatap sesuatu yang ada di antara kedua kakinya saat ini.

_**GLEKK**_

Kibum menatap horror pada makhluk yang ada di antara kedua kakinya. "Gyaaaah! Tikuuus!" Ia terlonjak dan segera bersembunyi di punggung Siwon.

_**CIIT. CIIT.**_

Oh, tikus sialan. Ia malah terus mendekati Kibum. Dan tentu ia membuat Kibum semakin panik. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha agar kakinya tak di sentuh makhluk kecil itu. Kibum pun tanpa sadar sudah memeluk leher Siwon dengan erat dengan kaki yang juga melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ia jadi terlihat seperti di gendong oleh Siwon. "Gyaaah! Pergi! Hush, hush, gyaaah!" Kibum membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan antara leher dengan bahu Siwon.

Siwon yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa diam. Jika ia tak memilik tubuh yang kekar, mungkin ia sudah jatuh terjengkang saat Kibum tiba-tiba naik ke tubuhnya seperti sedang memanjat batang pohon tadi. Siwon hanya menunduk menatap tikus putih tak berdosa yang menatap Kibum dengan mata polosnya. "Hmmfh… hahahaha.." Dan meledaklah tawa renyah Siwon.

Kibum yang masih bersembunyi di ceruk leher Siwon mulai merasa kesal. Ia ketakutan dari tadi dan kini malah di tertawakan? Oh, jika saja tak ada tikus sialan itu di bawah sana, ia tidak akan sudi memanjat(?) tubuh Siwon layaknya orang bodoh seperti ini. "_Y-ya_! Tolong jauhkan tikus itu." Meski kesal, tapi Kibum sangatlah membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Haha.. ehem.. _arraseo_, hmmfh.." Rasanya sulit bagi Siwon untuk berhenti tertawa. Ternyata _namja_ polos ini sebegitu takutnya dengan tikus. Satu lagi poin penting dari seorang Kim Kibum. "Tikus kecil, pergilah. Jangan membuat sang Putri Salju ketakutan lagi, _ne_?" Siwon menunduk menatap sang tikus putih.

_**CIIT.**_

Seolah mengerti, sang tikus berlari pergi menuju semak terdekat. "Kau bisa turun sekarang Kibum-_ah_." Siwon menoleh dari balik pundaknya.

Kibum segera menapakkan kakinya kembali ke atas tanah. Matanya bergerak-gerak cepat melihat sekeliling, takut tikus itu muncul lagi. "Fiuuh~" ia menghela napas lega saat yakin tak ada tikus lagi.

"Haha, sebegitu takutkah kau pada tikus?" Siwon tergelak lagi saat melihat tampang Kibum yang masih was-was karena tikus.

"_Ya_!" Kibum mendongak menatap Siwon. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku takut pada tikus. Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu, tuan Pangeran Unicorn." Kibum mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

Siwon mendengus tak percaya. Apa Kibum baru saja mengejeknya? "_Ya_. Kau sendiri? Aku baru tau ada Putri Salju yang takut pada tikus." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kibum. Matanya memandang Kibum tajam.

"_Ya_! Jangan menyebutku Putri Salju karena aku adalah _namja_, dasar Kuda!" Kibum balik menatap Siwon tajam. Ia benar-benar kesal padanya sekarang. Bahkan napasnya sampai terengah saking kerasnya ia mencaci.

"_Mwo_! Kau bilang aku apa tadi?" Siwon lagi-lagi mendengus tak percaya. _Namja_ mungil ini benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Poin baru tentang Kim Kibum; dia bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan setelah melihat tikus.

"Aku bilang, kau ini KUDA. Atau haruskah kutambahkan TULI di belakangnya?" Kibum bersedekap dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau.." Siwon menggeram pelan sambil menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa?" Kibum malah menantang dengan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"..Kau.." Siwon masih menggeram dengan penuh kesal. Ia juga turut mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kibum. Mencoba mengintimidasinya dari pandangan tajam yang ia buat.

Keduanya masih saling memandang. Saling memberikan deathglare satu sama lain. Berharap deathglare mereka bisa mengalahkan musuh di depan wajah. Napas saling menderu dalam rasa kesal. Mata saling memicing dan menusuk dalam pandangan satu sama lain. Mereka tengah berada dalam puncak kekesalannya masing-masing saat sesuatu memukul kepala mereka.

"_Ya_!"

_**DUAKK**_

Seseorang memukul bagian belakang keduanya dengan cukup keras. Hingga wajah keduanya yang memang sudah sangat dekat, kini malah tak menyisakan jarak semilipun. Ya, pukulan itu telah membuat mereka saling menempel. Tepatnya, bibir mereka yang saling menempel.

"Hwaaa!" Kibum yang pertama sadar dari posisi mereka, segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon. Ia tanpa sadar menutup bibir dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya menatap horror pada wajah Siwon yang masih dalam masa transisinya. Kibum memucat. Ia tak percaya. Ciuman pertamanya.. hilang sudah. "Huwaaaaaa!" Kibum berlari menuju rumah meninggalkan Siwon dan seseorang yang memukul kepala mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Heechul yang baru saja memukul kepala keduanya, kini mengernyitkan alis. Ia masih menatap heran pada Kibum yang tengah berlari menjauh. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon yang masih dalam masa transisinya. "_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _eoh_?" Heechul sedikit berteriak di hadapan wajah Siwon.

Teriakan barusan membuat Siwon tersadar. "Uwaah!" Dan ia pun jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. "Heechul _hyung_!"

"Tch, kenapa malah kau yang kaget." Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya. "Harusnya aku yang kaget. Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar seperti itu, _eoh_?" Heechul berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di hadapan Siwon yang masih terduduk.

Siwon mengernyitkan alisnya. Bertengkar? Dengan siapa? Ah, rupanya ciuman singkat barusan mampu membuatnya hilang ingatan. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Siwon malah mengusap bibirnya. Ciuman singkat itu masih terasa.

"Cih, bocah sial ini." Urat kemarahan milik Heechul mulai berkedut. Dan ia paling sulit mengendalikan emosi jika urat kemarahannya sudah bereaksi seperti ini. "_YA_!" Heechul menginjak tangan Siwon yang tengah menopang tubuhnya untuk duduk di tanah.

"Aaah!" Siwon menjerit. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya. Dengan agak cepat ia meniup tangannya yang panas berkedut karena di injak. "_Hyu_—" Siwon kembali menelan kata-kata kemarahannya saat ia mendongak menatap Heechul yang sudah berwajah sangar.

_**GLEKK**_

"Siapa suruh kau mengacuhkanku." Heechul menatap Siwon tajam dengan wajah kejamnya. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih meringis sendirian.

"_Aish_." Siwon kembali mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Dan tanpa di undang, bayangan beberapa saat yang lalu kembali muncul. Saat bibirnya tiba-tiba bertemu dengan bibir Kibum. Singkat, cepat, namun manis. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Siwon mengusap bibirnya. Mencoba merasakan bekas kehadiran bibir Kibum disana. Ia pun tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

"_Aish_, _eotteokhae_?" Kibum kembali berguling di kasurnya. 'Kecelakaan' beberapa menit yang lalu mampu membuatnya uring-uringan. Buktinya, dari setengah jam yang lalu, ia tak bisa tidur dan malah berguling ke sana kemari di kasurnya.

Kibum bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kini duduk menyandar pada dinding. Ia mengusap bibirnya pelan. Dan jantungnya kembali berdetak setiap kali ia mengingat ciuman singkat itu. "Aakh, _eotteokhae_?" Lagi-lagi ia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"_Eotteokhae_?" Kibum bergumam pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memeluk erat kedua lututnya. "Bagaimana ini? Ciuman pertamaku.." Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya. "..dengan seorang _namja_.." Ia menghela napas panjang—lagi.

"Aish, _jjinja_!" Kibum mengacak rambutnya dan kini beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Di terus melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju dekat pagar balkon. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap hamparan bintang di langit. Bulan sabit bersinar di atas kepalanya.

Ia terdiam sesaat. "Aku ingin pulang." Ia lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Wajah-wajah yang di rindukannya tiba-tiba berkelebatan. Eomma, appa, dongsaengnya, teman-temannya, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Ehh? Kibum segera terbelalak. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat Choi Siwon? Mereka tak berteman dekat. Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya heran, dan saat ia menunduk ke bawah, ia dapat menemukan seorang namja tampan tengah berbaring di atas rumput dengan kedua tangnnya sebagai bantalan kepala. Siwonnie.

Kibum terus menatap namja itu. Sebenarnya, dia memang tidak buruk juga. Dia tampan, baik pula, apa lagi yang kurang? Dan ciuman itu.. terasa begitu lembut..

_**PLAKK**_

Kibum menampar pipinya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan? Apakah Kibum mulai menyukai _namja_ itu? Tapi Kibum adalah _namja_ yang normal! "_Aish_! Aku bisa gila!" Kembali Kibum mengacak rambutnya dan ia berlari memasuki kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Siwon berbaring di tanah berumput yang tadi ia duduki. Tak peduli dengan kemeja putihnya yang akan kotor, ia mencoba menyamankan posisi berbaringnya. Kedua lengan terlipat di belakang kepala sebagai ganti bantal.

Di pejamkannya kedua mata dan menghela napas pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan merasakan angin lembut yang berhembus. Dirinya —atau lebih tepatnya— jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat setiap mengingat Kibum. Bukan lagi mengingat ciuman itu, tapi kini hanya dengan memikirkan atau mengingat _namja_ manis itu, jantungnya seolah terus berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Ada perasaan aneh tiap kali ia membayangkan wajah manis itu. Semacam perasaan yang hangat menenangkan hati, namun terasa seperti di aduk-aduk dalam perutnya. Kehangatan itu jadi menyebar hingga ke kepalanya dan mampu membuat wajahnya memerah hangat.

Siwon membuka kedua matanya dan menatap lautan bintang di hadapannya. Bulan sabit terasa sangat besar menaunginya. Ia tersenyum. Tak pernah ia merasa dunianya seindah ini. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia tersenyum seringan ini. Dan ia tak pernah merasa hatinya sehangat ini sebelumnya.

Semuanya karena satu hal. Satu hal, yang membuatmu merasa dunia lebih indah. Satu hal, yang membuatmu jadi ingin terus tersenyum. Dan satu hal, yang selalu membuat hatimu hangat juga nyaman. Hanya satu hal, yaitu cinta.

Siwon makin melebarkan senyumannya. Ya, ia telah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Pada _namja_ manis itu. Pada Kim Kibum. Sang Putri Salju yang takut tikus. Dan Siwon kembali terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:: **_Annyeong~ ^^/ adakah yang merindukan ff ini? *readers geleng-geleng* oh, syukurlah^^ #plak_

_Okay, okay, sekarang kita masuk ke acara bales review. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, Nyx ga bales review. Nyx kangeun kalian chingu~ XD *cium readers satu-satu* *readers muntah semua*_

**.**

**rararabstain::** _annyeong, ra^^/ Siwon pangeran kok:D wakakak, Nyx juga ketawa pas nulisnya. 'Kelinci lambang playboy' gyahaha XD Un, ini next chap-nya. Mian lama^^' review lagi?_

**dewiikibum::** _Aaa.. mian, ga update cepet. Nyx sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jeongmal mianhamnida m(_'_)m ini lanjutannya, review lagi? :D_

**Apdian Laruku::**_ Gamsa^^ raja iblis nongolnya ntar episode terakhir-terakhir:P oke, ini lanjutannya. Review lagi? :D_

**Park Hyo Ra::**_ huaaa~ Hyora-chan, Nyx udah ga pundung lagi kok^^ ya walopun masih rada bimbang juga seh==" (maklum ababil) gomawo dukungannya^^ *hug kissu* ini udah lanjut, review lagi? :D_

**Viivii-ken::**_ ne, masalah itu di pikirinnya nanti aja deh:P nah, gimana? Disini captain Siwon tambah ganteng kan? XD Un, review lagi ne^^_

**Hiwatari NiwaDark Chullie::**_ Aigo, Nyx dimarahin ama Niwa-chan¬_¬ ne, ga pindah deh sebelum ff-nya tamat:P Kyumin ya? Umm, masih luamaa munculnya :D #plak ne, review lagi? :D_

**Princess sibum::**_ oke, oke, Nyx ga pindah sekarang deh^^' suara yang di dengar bummie itu kan serigala:P nah, ini udah di lanjut, review lagi? :D_

**Saeko Hichoru::**_ Hn, mungkin itu emang solusi yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Gomawo ne^^ gimana ceritanya? Semoga ga bikin bosen ya? Nyx lagi kehilangan kepercayaan diri sekarang(_ _") okey, review lagi? :D_

**Kimraehye::**_ Gwaenchana^^ oke, ini lanjutannya. Di review lagi ne? :P_

**Kim Kwangwook::**_ Ne, gamsahamnida^^ review lagi? :D_

**Seo Shin Young::**_ arra, arra, Nyx ga pindah sekarng kok^^ jangan nangis gitu dong:P #plak okeh, sekarang masih mau review lagi kan?:D_

**Kyuminjoong::**_ haha,, unyuk pake di bawa-bawa. Kan kesian. Unyuk itu Cuma monyet polo yang terjerumus ama virus miyabi kok *loh?* ne, review lagi? :D_

**fujoshi103::**_ ne, ini udah di lanjut. Review lagi ne^^_

**Lee Hyojoon::**_ hohoho,, rahasia Negara itu mah XD natar juga Nyx beberin, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya :D #plak maaf update-annya lama. Tapi review lagi ne:P_

**.**

_Allright, sepertinya ini udah semua^^ ah, iya. Nyx mau ngusulin ide buat bikin __**SiBum Days Love**__. Kalo ada yang setuju, silahkan review dan kasih tanggal usulan kalian. Ayo~ kita rayakan hari cinta SiBum, bersama-sama para SiBum shippers^^ *tebar permen sugus* _

_Wanna give me some critics, suggest, or flame? Just click review_

_Gamsahamnida^^_


	6. Bocah suami istri?

**a Tale?**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer:: **They're not mine, nor even wish. Im just have the plot :)

**Main Pair::** **S**i**B**um :D

**Genres::** Fantasy & Humor (**fail**)

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Humor gagal, Alur yang membosankan, Full of ngawur-ness, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

"Kami pamit pergi, _hyung_." Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat.

"_Ne_, terima kasih atas tumpangan menginapnya juga." Siwon juga ikut membungkuk.

Heechul hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"_Nde_, hati-hati di jalan." Hangeng tersenyum ramah.

"Huwaa~ _gege_ aku tak mau berpisah denganmuu~" Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Hangeng dengan erat.

_**TWITCH**_

Urat kemarahan kembali muncul di dahi Heechul. "Kau. Lepaskan Hangeng sekarang juga." Tangannya terkepal sempurna.

_**GYUUT~**_

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Sungmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Ya_. Kubilang. Sekarang!" Heechul melepaskan tinjunya pada Sungmin dan…

_**BUAAGH!**_

_**TUIIING~**_

Sungmin mental ke udara.

Kibum dan Siwon hanya bisa sweat drop sedangkan Hangeng malah tersenyum polos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi mau ke mana kita?" Siwon yang sedang dalam bentuk Unicorn putih menoleh pada Kibum.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti Sungmin." Kibum mengangkat bahunya. Awalnya ia kesini bersama Sungmin. Tapi kini, —setelah mental ke udara— Sungmin tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kembali ke bumi. Maka Kibum benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Umm, kau tau Sungmin akan pergi ke mana? Mungkin ia langsung pergi kesana." Siwon kembali menoleh.

"Setahuku, dia bilang ingin menghadiri pernikahan sahabatnya di Daratan Clouds. Kau tahu itu di mana?" Kini Kibum menoleh semangat pada Siwon.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat, "Rasanya aku tahu jalan ke sana."

Dan Kibum tersenyum lebar. Oh, ini kali pertama ia tersenyum setelah kejadian memalukan semalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?" Semangat Kibum surut sudah. Setelah seharian terus menyusuri hutan, mereka tak kunjung menemukan Daratan yang di maksud.

"Yah, kurasa ini jalan yang benar." Siwon mengedikkan kepalanya ke depan. Menuntut Kibum untuk terus mengikuti langkahnya.

Kibum mendesah. Ia lelah. Dan juga haus. Belum lagi matahari yang terlampau menyengat. Ukh, ia paling benci kepanasan.

"Hei, kalau kau mau aku bisa menggendongmu."

"Ngh?" Kibum menoleh ke depan. Ia menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum gugup.

"Yah, hanya jika kau mau." Masih dengan senyuman gugupnya, Siwon menatap Kibum.

Kibum menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. "Ah, tak perlu. Aku masih bisa berjalan kok." Ia tertawa gugup lalu melangkah melewati Siwon. "Ke arah mana lagi?" Ia menyibakkan sebuah daun semanggi besar yang mengahadang dan...

"WAAAAH!"

_**BYUUUR!**_

"Kibum-_ah_!" Siwon yang terkejut segera melihat keadaan Kibum. "Kibum-_ah_!" Sekali lagi dipanggilnya nama itu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda Kibum muncul dari dalam danau.

Ya. Sesaat setelah Kibum melangkah tadi, rupanya ada sebuah danau. Tanah tempat Kibum beerpijak tadi rupanya adalah sebuah tebing dari bibir danau yang tak terlalu tinggi.

"Puaaah!" Kibum tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam danau. "Uhk!" Sedikit air menyelinap masuk di antara bibirnya.

"Kibum-_ah_, _gwaenchanaa_?"

"Uhuk! _Ne_..." Kibum agak kesulitan. Ia memang bisa berenang. Tapi sesuatu di bawah sana ada yang menarik kakinya. "To —_bulp_!— tolong! —_bulp_!—" Semakin kuat ia meronta, tarikan pada kakinya semakin kencang.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! _Ya_! Jangan bercanda! Tadi kau bilang baik-baik saja." Siwon mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya cemas. Ia ingin menolong Kibum, tapi...

"Tolong! —_bulp_!—" Kibum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam air. Kondisi danau yang cukup gelap menandakan jika danau ini sangat dalam. Tapi apa itu di kakinya? Kibum terbelalak. Sesuatu melilit kaki kirinya. Sulur yang panjang.

"Oh, tidak! Ia tenggelam! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?" Siwon mulai panik dan berlarian ke sana ke mari. "Aku harus menolongnya!" Ia mendekati mulut danau. "Tapi aku tak bisa!" Ia kembali mundur ke belakang.

"Puwaaah!" Kibum kembali muncul di permukaan air. "Tolong, Siwonnie! Sesuatu menarik kaki—_bulp_!— ku!" Ia mulai panik. Tangannya mencoba menggapai apapun yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Namun hanya udara kosong yang ia dapat.

"_Omo_! Aku harus bagaimana?" Siwon mulai memucat. Mungkin jika ia tengah dalam wujud manusianya, ia bisa langsung menolong Kibum. Tapi sekarang... ia hanya seekor kuda Unicorn! Dan bagaimana caranya seekor Unicorn menolong manusia yang tenggelam? Siwon frustasi.

"Urgh..." Kini air masuk agak banyak ke mulut Kibum. Memaksanya menelan semua air itu sampai tersedak. Dinginnya air danau mulai terasa. Wajahnya mulai pucat membiru. "Toh... long..." Gerakannya mulai melemah.

"Toloooong! Siapapun, toloooong!" Siwon mencoba berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. "Toloooong!"

Di ambang permukaan air, Kibum dapat melihat Siwon sedang berteriak di atas sana. Dan kemudian wajahnya mulai terbenam air. Ia masih bisa merasakan, sulur di bawah sana menariknya perlahan. "Bulrp!" gelembung udara terakhir di tenggorokannya lolos sudah. Paru-parunya mulai terisi air.

_**BYUUUR!**_

"Tol—" Siwon yang masih akan berteriak, segera bungkam saat melihat sesosok kecil tengah berenang mendekati Kibum yang perlahan mulai tenggelam. _MWO_? Tenggelam? Karena sibuk berteriak mencari bantuan, Siwon sampai tak menyadari bahwa Kibum tengah meregang nyawa. "_Ya_! Tolong selamatkan dia!" Teriaknya pada sosok kecil di bawah sana.

Kibum yang sudah menutup sempurna kedua matanya, hanya bisa merasakan ia di tarik ke arah yang berlawanan. Tidak. Bukan kakinya. Tapi tangan kirinya. Apa ada sulur lain yang menariknya?

Siwon segera berlari menuju bibir danau yang lebih landai. Ia bisa melihat sosok kecil itu dengan jelas menarik tangan Kibum. Ia... seorang anak kecil?

"Puwaaah!" Anak kecil itu sedikit kerepotan menarik tangan Kibum. Yah, biar bagaimanapun, ia hanya seorang bocah yang tingginya bahkan tak lebih dari pinggang Kibum.

Siwon melangkah masuk ke bibir danau dan turut membantu menarik Kibum ke tepian. Ia menggigit kemeja Kibum sambil menariknya.

"Uwaaah! Capeee~" Anak kecil itu terlentang di sisi Kibum. "Sulur rumput danau itu memang sialan!" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Tubuhnya setengah telanjang. Siwon akui anak itu punya kulit putih yang mulus, tapi lebih cantik kulit Kibum. Eh? Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

"_Gomawo_, karena sudah menolongnya." Siwon menatap bocah itu.

"Ngh?" Bocah itu bangkit dan duduk bersila. "Kita masih harus menolongnya." Seru bocah itu.

Siwon mengernyit. Ia kemudian menatap Kibum yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Demi apa ia benar-benar _babo_! Hal sekecil itu saja lupa! Tentu saja apalagi kalau bukan pernapasan buatan. Sudut matanya menangkap bocah itu mendekati Kibum. "_Ya_. Apa yang mau kau lakukan, bocah?"

Bocah itu mendongak polos, "Tentu menolongnya. Kau tak mungkin memberikan pernapasan buatan dengan mulut kudamu itu kan?"

_**TWITCH!**_

Urat kemarahan Siwon terbentuk sempurna. Apa itu sebuah ejekan?

Bocah itu perlahan duduk tepat di samping kepala Kibum. Ia mulai menekan dada Kibum untuk memompa air dalam paru-parunya keluar. Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia mendekati wajah Kibum.

Siwon menggertakkan giginya. Apa ia harus diam saja? Melihat Kibum di cium —meski hanya pernapasan buatan— orang lain —meski hanya seorang bocah— tepat di depan matanya sendiri?

Bocah itu hampir sampai. Ia memajukan bibirnya seperti hendak mencium. Membuat Siwon mengernyit curiga. Apa bocah itu bermaksud mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan?

Hanya tinggal seinchi lagi dan...

_**BUAAAK!**_

"_YA_!"

"_Aish_..." Bocah itu meringis. Mengusap belakang kepalanya sesaat lalu menoleh geram ke belakangnya. Dan ia terpaku.

"Hae, selingkuh!" Seorang bocah _namja_ lainnya yang berambut pirang tengah menunjuk hidungnya tak sopan.

"Hyukkie..." Bocah yang dipanggil Hae itu menatap horror bocah lain di hadapannya.

Hyukkie hendak mengangkat sendalnya tinggi-tinggi lagi saat tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyilaukan datang. Ia dan Hae menutup kedua matanya.

"Ah, ternyata hari sudah malam. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?" Siwon bergumam sendiri sambil menatap lengannya. Ah, kalau begini ia bisa menolong Kibum kan? "Minggir!" Ia mendorong Hae kasar, lalu segera memberikan napas buatan untuk Kibum. Tentu ia tak mencuri kesempatan karena baginya keselamatan Kibum lebih dari yang terpenting.

Hae hanya diam dan melihat kedua orang asing itu yang kini tengah —menurutnya— berciuman. Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Akh, harusnya ia yang mencium kakak cantik itu kan?

"Lihat apa kau, Hae?"

Bulu kuduk Hae kembali meremang. Ia menoleh perlahan ke samping dan menemukan Hyukkie menatapnya super tajam. Ia hanya tertawa gugup. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan kakak itu lho." Tuturnya setengah bangga, setengah lagi takut.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi aku hanya melihatmu ingin menciumnya, ya?"

Hae tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Habis ini matilah ia!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Kibum memuntahkan sisa air yang tadi ditelannya. Ia bangkit dibantu Siwon. "Siwonnie?"

"_Ne_, Kibum-_ah_. Aku di sini. Tenang saja." Siwon tersenyum menenangkan. Entah kenapa, ia ingin di sisi Kibum. Untuk selalu melindunginya.

"Kakak cantik, sudah sadar?" Hae beringsut mendekati Kibum yang kini duduk disanggah Siwon.

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya, Siwon menggertakkan giginya, dan Hyukkie merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Uh-oh, sepertinya kata-kata Hae barusan sangat amat salah untuk diucapkan seorang anak kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi nama kalian, Donghae dan Hyukkie?" Sesaat setelah sampai di kediaman kedua bocah itu. Mereka memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan Kibum menatap kedua bocah di hadapannya. Ada rona senang di wajahnya. Yah, ia memang suka pada anak kecil.

"_Ne_, kakak cantik!" seru Donghae.

_**BUAAK!**_ (Pukulan dari Hyukkie)

_**BLETAAK!**_ (Jitakan dari Siwon)

Dan Donghae tergolek lemah di lantai.

"Jadi kalian mau ke Daratan Clouds?" Hyukkie memberikan secangkir teh hangat ke hadapan Kibum.

"_Ne_, _gomawo_." Kibum tersenyum manis.

"Apa kalian tahu itu di mana?" Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi Kibum kini bersuara.

"Un! Kami tahu." Hyukkie mengangguk semangat. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Siwon mengernyit penasaran.

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya keluar pada malam hari di sini." Donghae yang masih tergolek lemah di lantai mengangkat tangannya untuk mendapat izin bicara. Nada bicaranya sungguh memprihatinkan.

"Berbahaya?" Kini Kibum yang mengernyit heran.

"_Ne_. Setiap malam, ada makhluk jahat yang sering berkeliaran di sini. Makhluk itu besar dan menyeramkan. Setiap orang yang bertemu dengannya tak pernah bisa kembali." Hyukkie bicara lamat-lamat demi menambah kesan seram dengan senter yang kini menyinari bagian bawah wajahnya.

Kibum menghela napas putus asa. Ia menatap Siwon.

Siwon hanya balas menatap Kibum lalu mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Yah, kalau begitu sepertinya kami harus menginap di sini malam ini."

"Menginap?" Donghae tiba-tiba bangkit dari keterpurukannya. "Kakak cantik juga akan menginap di sini?" ia menoleh antusias pada Kibum.

_**BUAAAK!**_

_**BLETAAAK!**_

Dan lagi-lagi Hae tergeletak di lantai.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan kamar kalian." Hyukkie beranjak pergi.

"Hae..." Sepeninggal Hyukkie, Kibum memanggil Hae pelan. Tak tahu kenapa, ia punya perasaan bahwa Hyukkie tak suka jika ia dekat-dekat dengan Hae.

"_Ne_!" Dengan sigap Hae bangkit mendekati Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum gugup lalu berdehem pelan, "_Anou_, asala kau tahu saja."

Hae mengangguk antusias.

"Aku ini _namja_."

_**JEDEEEER!**_

Hae merasa pusing seketika. Dunianya serasa berputar. Ia menoleh pada Siwon untuk meminta kepastian. Namun Siwon juga mengangguk. Pertanda membenarkan ucapan Kibum barusan. Dan ia terhuyung. Ia bersumpah melihat tanduk iblis pada kepala Siwon yang kini menyeringai menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa kalian berdua kakak beradik?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak." Hae menjawab ketus. Oh, rupanya ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak cantiknya adalah seorang_ namja_.

"Lalu?" Siwon menoleh pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hae dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kami ini adalah sepasang suami istri." Serunya senang.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan...

"_MWOOOOO_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: haha, apakah ini bisa dibilang apdet setelah berbulan-bulan telat? Yah intinya, Nyx ga melupakan fict ini dong ya? :D *ditabok***_

_**ah, masih belom bisa bales review. Mungkin chapter depan baru bisa, mianhae *jedotin pala ke tanah***_

_nb: Kanjeng ratu, Mama Bear, dan Kembaran gw beda tgl lahir, nih gw kasih SiBum! xD *dibully lagi*_

_**now, if you mind,**_

_**review please?**_


	7. Gorilla Misterius

**a Tale?**

_by_

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

_**Diclaimer**_**::**___They're not mine, nor even wish. Im just have the plot :)_

_**Main Pair**_**::** **S**i**B**um :D

_**Genres**_**::** _Fantasy_, _Humor_ (**fail**), _Adventure_, & _a lil Drama_

_**Warnings**_**::** _**YAOI**_, _**OOC**_, _Typo_(**s**), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Ide pasaran, Humor gagal, Alur yang membosankan, Full of ngawur-ness, Pokoknya _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hope ya like it**_** :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Previously on a Tale?**_

_**.**_

" Apa kalian berdua kakak beradik?" Siwon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak." Hae menjawab ketus. Oh, rupanya ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak cantiknya adalah seorang_ namja_.

"Lalu?" Siwon menoleh pada Hyukkie.

Hyukkie hanya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Hae dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kami ini adalah sepasang suami istri." Serunya senang.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan...

"_MWOOOOO_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"K-kalian..." Kibum tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia sibuk membayangkan kedua bocah di hadapannya sedang bersikap layaknya sepasang suami-istri. Segera Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hey, kalau begitu siapa yang jadi istrinya?" Siwon yang sedang duduk di samping Kibum malah menatap kedua bocah itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Donghae mendelik, "Tentu saja dia." Ia menunjuk Hyukkie dengan jempolnya. Kemudian ia terlihat menggerutu.

Siwon terkekeh, "_Ya_. Bukankah kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah?"

"Tidak. Karena kami sudah berjodoh, jadi menikah sekarang mau pun nanti sama saja." Hyukkie tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Donghae.

"Kalau boleh kutahu, umur kalian berapa?" Kibum yang masih belum bisa percaya menatap keduanya heran.

Hyukkie melepas pelukannya dan menunjuk dagunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. "Sekarang umur kami berdua menginjak usia 8 tahun."

"Wah, kalian masih begitu muda tapi sudah berkeluarga. Aku iri dengan kalian." Siwon masih terkekeh.

Kibum menyikut perut Siwon hingga _namja_ itu terdiam. "Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa kalian dijodohkan orang tua kalian?"

Hyukkie menggeleng, "_Aniya_." Tangannya menunjuk ke langit-langit rumah. "Dewa yang menjodohkan kami."

Kibum menghela napas panjang. Ia memijit keningnya. "Kejutan apa lagi ini, ya Tuhan?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Mau kah kau menceritakannya pada kami?" Siwon menatap Hyukkie penasaran. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, Donghae mendengus.

"Tentu." _Gummy smile_ terukir begitu lucu di wajah Hyukkie. Ia menatap Donghae sesaat, "Jadi, awalnya aku datang ke danau tempat Kibum _hyung_ hampir tenggelam tadi, bersama keenam saudaraku."

Kibum dan Siwon menyimak dengan baik. Sedangkan Donghae malah semakin menggerutu dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kami ke sana untuk mandi setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan. Masing-masing dari kami membawa handuk sendiri. Dan saat kami selesai, ada satu handuk yang hilang. Dan itu adalah milikku." Hyukkie terlihat mengerutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu?" Kibum memperhatikan Hyukkie dengan seksama. Dan di sampingnya, Siwon tengah memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Perhatian Siwon tidak lagi untuk Hyukkie, melainkan Kibum.

"Aku akhirnya tinggal untuk mencari handukku dan seluruh saudaraku meninggalkanku. Lalu saat itu aku bersumpah, siapa pun yang menemukan handukku, aku akan menikahinya." Hyukkie mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Kibum melongo, "Jadi yang menemukan handukmu..." Ia malah beralih menatap Donghae.

Donghae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Begitu lah akhirnya." Cengiran Hyukkie melebar.

Terdengar dengusan pelan, "Aku mau tidur." Donghae berjalan menghentak kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Kibum menatap Hyukkie sesaat. Dan ia menemukan raut Hyukkie tak lagi tersenyum. Ia kelihatan murung.

Kibum menghela napasnya. Donghae kelihatan tidak begitu menyukai Hyukkie. Dan ia merasa kehadiran dirinya dan Siwon malah memperburuk hubungan keduanya. Ia menoleh untuk menatap Siwon, "Siwon—" Kibum terhenti bicara. Ternyata Siwon tengah memandangnya. Tapi sejak kapan? Kibum kini kelihatan salah tingkah.

Hyukkie memandang dua orang dewasa di depannya. Mereka terlihat begitu harmonis. Padahal mereka bukan pasangan kekasih. Sedangkan dirinya dan Donghae yang sudah menikah saja bahkan tak bisa seperti itu.

Hyukkie menunduk sedih. Ia bergumam pelan, "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita menginap di sini dulu. Lalu besok pagi kita mulai melanjutkan perjalanan lagi." Siwon melebarkan sebuah selimut ke lantai di samping sebuah sofa. "Kau tidur lah di atas. Biar aku yang tidur di bawah."

Kibum mengangguk pelan. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. "Di mana Hyukkie? Apa dia juga sudah tidur?"

Siwon yang sudah akan berbaring juga turut mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukan kah tadi ia bilang mau keluar sebentar?"

"Ah, biar aku yang susul." Dan Kibum dengan segera melesat keluar. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tak sempat terkejut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukkie diam memetik buah strawberry terakhir dari pohon di hadapannya. Ia mengusap sebutir strawberry. Tatapannya terlihat sendu.

"Hyukkie, kau di mana?"

Hyukkie menoleh. Dari depan pintu rumahnya, ia melihat Kibum berdiri sambil menatap ke sekeliling. Ia berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya "_Hyung_, aku di—"

_**GREP!**_

Hyukkie terbelalak. Sebuah tangan besar menyekap mulutnya. Ia mencoba menoleh ke belakang dan pandangannya makin terbelalak. Itu... makhluk besar yang menyeramkan!

Hyukkie mulai berontak dan mencoba untuk berteriak. Namun makhluk besar itu memeluknya dari belakang dan mengunci gerak meronta dari Hyukkie.

Kibum mulai sedikit khawatir. Ia tak bisa melihat apa pun di kegelapan. Lagi pula ia sedikit takut untuk mencari ke dalam gelap. Namun samar, ia bisa mendengar gemerisik semak. "Hyukkie?"

Ia melangkah lebih dekat. Semak di kejauhan sana terlihat sangat mencurigakan. "Hyukkie kau kah itu?" Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat angin malam menusuk kulit pucatnya. Menimbulkan sensasi dingin yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Dan saat jarak sudah dekat, ia melihat sesuatu yang berbulu, berekor panjang, besar, dan sedang berjongkok. Kibum menahan napasnya.

Terdengar suara tertahan. Dan Kibum makin mendekat. "Hyukkie!" Ia berseru keras saat melihat ternyata makhluk itu tengah memeluk Hyukkie dan membekapnya.

Dengan cepat makhluk itu menoleh pada Kibum. Ia menggeram mengerikan dan...

_**BUAAGH!**_

Kibum menerima sebuah pukulan di perutnya. Dan setelah itu ia tak melihat apa pun. Semuanya gelap. Ia pingsan.

Satu tangan makhluk yang tengah membekap mulut Eunhyuk segera meraih tubuh Kibum yang tak berdaya. Dan ia memberikan kesempatan untuk Hyukkie.

"HAEEEEE TOLOOOONG!" Ia berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun selanjutnya ia pun pingsan setelah menerima sebuah pukulan di leher.

Kibum dan Hyukkie raib di tengah gelapnya malam bersama sesosok makhluk misterius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae yang tengah menggerutu di balik selimutnya segera terbangun. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamar. Tidak. Ia tak mungkin berhalusinasi. Itu tadi memang suara teriakan Hyukkie. Ya, itu tadi suara istrinya!

Donghae terbelalak dan segera berlari ke luar kamarnya. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang entah mengapa terdiam keheranan. "Apa kau dengar?"

"Kau juga dengar? Kupikir itu tadi halusinasiku." Siwon menggaruk lehernya.

Donghae menahan napasnya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari bbiasanya. "Di mana Hyukkie?"

"Ah, dia tadi di luar dan..." Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat sesuatu. "Oh, tidak!" Ia segera berlari keluar rumah. Donghae juga turut mengejarnya.

"Hyukkieee!" Donghae berteriak ke sekitar rumah. Mencoba menemukan sosok Hyukkie.

Siwon masih terdiam tak jauh dari depan pintu. "Kibum..." Gumamnya pelan. Pandangannya lurus menatap satu titik. Ia menghampirinya.

Donghae dari pekarang samping segera menghampiri Siwon. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Siwon bersimpuh. Tangannya meraih sebuah sepatu, "Ini milik Kibum."

"Kibum _hyung_ juga menghilang?" Donghae terkejut bukan main.

Siwon hanya diam menatap sepatu itu. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah penyesalan perlahan mulai merayap di hatinya. Andai saja ia tak membiarkan Kibum pergi. Ah, semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah menemukan mereka berdua.

Siwon menoleh pada Donghae, "Hae, ceritakan padaku tentang makhluk menyeramkan itu."

Donghae meneguk ludahnya, "Jadi menurutmu ini ulahnya?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali menatap sepatu Kibum. '_Kibum, tunggu aku..._'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Beberapa kali harus terpejam untuk membuat matanya terbiasa dengan ruangan yang terang. Dan ia mengerang saat nyeri di perutnya kembali terasa.

Dan saat kesadaran telah ia dapatkan sepenuhnya, ia mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi.

"Kim Kibum bukan Snow White, kau sudah sadar?!"

Seketika Kibum terbelalak. Ia segera menoleh ke arah suara secepat mungkin.

_Tuxedo_ putih yang sama, telinga kelinci yang masih sama panjangnya, dan dua gigi kelinci yang panjang itu masih berada di tempatnya. "Sungmin?"

"Kau sudah sadar!" Dan Sungmin memeluknya erat.

Kibum gelagapan, "T-tunggu dulu. D-di mana ini? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Aku kenapa?" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Kau di rumahnya Gorilla." Sungmin tersenyum sangat lebar.

Kibum terdiam, "Rumah... siapa?"

"Gorilla." Sungmin masih dengan senyum lebarnya menunjuk sesosok makhluk di sudut ruangan.

Kibum menoleh cepat pada direksi yang dimaksud Sungmin. Dan...

_**GUBRAAK!**_

Ia terjatuh dari kasur. Setengah tak percaya ia menatap sosok yang kini mendekat padanya. "Monyet... raksasa..." Gumam Kibum.

Sosok itu memang terlihat seperti monyet raksasa. Tubuhnya yang besar dan dipenuhi bulu kecoklatan lebat. Belum lagi ekor panjangnya yang meliuk-liuk sendiri. Mulut besarnya mulai terbuka dan.. "Halo~"

Kibum membuka rahangnya lebar. Pandangannya kosong. "Monyet... raksasa... bicara..." Kemudian,

_**BRUUK!**_

Ia pingsan.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa dia selalu pingsan kalau bertemu hewan yang bisa bicara?"

Gorilla itu menoleh heran menatap Sungmin, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Ia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Tidak." Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya pada Gorilla itu. "Sekarang bantu aku mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur."

"Baik lah." Dan Gorilla itu menggendong Kibum kemudian di jatuhkannya Kibum ke kasur.

Lama mereka diam menatap sang Putri Salju yang tertidur. Sampai akhirnya sang Gorilla membuka mulutnya, "Sekarang aku boleh menciumnya?"

_**BLETAAK!**_

"Aaaw!"

Sungmin memukul belakang kepala Gorilla itu. "Jangan berani kau menyentuhnya." Kemudian ia pergi.

"_Aish_, bagaimana bisa Gorilla tangguh sepertiku dikalahkan kelinci kecil sepertinya." Gorilla itu menggerutu.

"Hey Monyet, aku dengar itu!" Teriak Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"T-tidak, aku tidak berkata apa pun." Gorilla itu turut berseru keras. Ia mendengus sesaat lalu pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang masih pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon menghela napasnya, "Jadi, sebenarnya makhluk itu hanya menculik para _yeojya_?"

"Benar sekali." Gumam Donghae.

"Tapi kenapa Kibum dan Hyukkie juga diculik? Mereka 'kan _namja_!" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mungkin karena mereka cantik. Aku sendiri hampir mengira Kibum _hyung_ sebagai _yeojya_." Donghae kembali bergumam.

Kini Siwon sudah mulai tidak tahan lagi, "Lalu kenapa kau berdandan seperti itu?!" Ia menunjuk penampilan Donghae.

"Apa?" Donghae bertanya polos. Ia melihat penampilannya dari bawah hingga ke atas. Ia memakai sepatu _boot_ kulit, celana jeans ketat, ikat pinggang kulit dengan sarung senjata di sisinya, serta kemeja dan rompi koboi. Oh, jangan lupa dengan topi koboinya juga!

"Apa kau mau ikutan pesta kostum?" Siwon mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

Donghae hanya menggeleng, "Paman Kuda, sekedar informasi untukmu, ini adalah kostum yang paling pas untuk saat seperti ini. Karena kita akan menyelamatkan para istri!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dengan dramatis seolah ia adalah pahlawan kesiangan yang akan menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.

Siwon menghela napas menyerah, "Ya Tuhan, bantu lah aku menghadapi makhluk menyeramkan itu dan makhluk ini (Donghae)." Gumamnya.

"Baik lah. Misi penyelamatan para istri akan segera dimulai!" Donghae masih dengan dramatisnya membuka pintu rumah. "Paman, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Paman." Dengan wajah pasrah Siwon berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"Para istri, tunggu lah akuuuu!" Donghae menutup pintu dengan membantingnya keras. Dan ia segera berlari menyusul Siwon.

"Hey, istrimu 'kan cuma Hyukkie." Siwon menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum aneh, "Setelah kupikir baik-baik, aku rasa aku juga bersedia menikahi Kibum _hyung_."

_**TWITCH!**_

Dan akhirnya muncul lah urat kemarahan Siwon. Setelah sebelumnya memendam kekesalan yang begitu besar pada bocah ini, akhirnya ia punya alasan bagus untuk memberinya pelajaran. Dan tak lama...

_**DUAAGH!**_

Ia menendang bokong Donghae sejauh 10 meter ke depan. Ia kemudian segera berpikir, seberapa kuat tendangan Heechul _hyung_ yang membuat Sungmin terpental jauh dan tak kembali ke Bumi? Ia jadi merinding meningat Cinderella perkasa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continue...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N: hahahaha, haloooo~~ lama tak berjumpa di fict ini. Kini Nyx kembali membawa chapter lanjutannya (setelah diteror terus menerus-_-") seperti biasa, Nyx mohon maaf kalo cerita tambah gaje atau humornya gagal. Yah, Nyx sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga om Sule(?)**_

_**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah mereview di chap sebelumnya. Wow, kalia sangat loyal sama fict ini. Nyx jadi terharu :'D Jeongmal gamsahamida m(_'_)m**_

_**Oke lah sedikit ulasan tentang chap kali ini. Para uke diculik dan para seme siap menyelamatkan. Ternyata Sungmin berkomplot dengan sang Gorilla! Benarkah itu? Lalu bagaimana nasib Kibum dan Hyukkie? Jawabannya ada di chap selanjutnya :D hehe #PLAK**_

_**Now, if you mind,**_

_**Review please :)**_

_**Gomawo~ ^^/**_


End file.
